Drowning
by Dragon and the Wild Mage
Summary: This is a story of endings, of pain, and of heartbreak...But most of all this is a story of tears...
1. Kidnapped

Hello. Alright, new fic. Read n' enjoy AND read n'review!!!! Now then this may come as a shock, but, this is NOT a dream! Unfortunatly for Numy, this is not a dream! As I was reading reviews for Choking on the Pain (did i spell it right? lol!) someone told me that making it all a dream was the easy way out. at first i was a little annoyed seeing how that was my whole intent. I said, "I'm gonna make Numair's worst nighmare!" and then i wrote it. but you know what? They had made a good point. it was sort of like an easy way out. They also suggested that i make something like that that WASN'T a dream. I liked the idea. Therefore i wrote this. It's the same but different. Actually, it's sort of totally different. You see Jon doesn't seem as "dumb" as in the other one. (i mean come on. "It was about apples"? yeah right!) it's more detailed since it isn't a dream and...drumroll please... Daine does NOT leave Numair for Perin!!!!! And for all of you perin hating people out there, there is a part that you will really like! Anyways, well brownies for all of you who actually read this little intro thing. and brownies with icecream for all who review after they read this!!

Oh No! I can't believe this!!!!!! I have forgotten to add these to like all of my fics!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! (except the plot anda few special characters) Even in my wildest dreams i will never own any of this and anyone who says that I own or claim to own or even that i don't respect the works of the great Tamora Pierce then point them out to me. They will be dead or severly maimed by tomorrow.

Okay, now read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I didn't know how long I had been here. I lost track of the days, the weeks, the months, the years, the centuries, the eons. What did it matter? Every waking moment was filled with pain and misery. The only time I could ever escape was in my dreams, and even they lasted a pitifully short time. Whether interrupted by transformation from dream to nightmare or wakened by my living nightmare, I was returned. Returned to reality. The hellish reality that was my life.

Hell. That sounds relaxing. Sounds so much better than this. It hurts in so many ways. I just want to scream. But I don't. I already do enough of that during the day. Besides. I don't want _him_ to hear. Perhaps it is foolish for me to think he'd actually hear me. But it wouldn't surprise me. He is a mage after all. A mage just as I once was. I was the best there was, but no more.

Bright sides. Since I came here I have tried to look for bright sides. But slowly, one by one, they have all disappeared. Now only one remains. _She_ is not with me. My one true love is away, safe, unaware of what I endure, or not endure. Is it enduring when you are tortured to the brink of insanity? Or as Alanna would say, "Past insanity? Because you all ready are insane," Tortured till your throat is hoarse form screaming and you know that it will never stop no matter how much you tell them things because they don't want to know anything. They just want to hear you shriek. Oh gods! How I want to see her. How I want to gaze upon her face. Stroke her silky curls. Hear that laugh. Receive one of those beautiful smiles that she reserves only for me. Just me and no one else. If I concentrate hard enough I could just feel her lips brush my own. Just feel her arms embrace me and pull me to her breast. I could just feel her hand stroke my face and her warm breath upon me ad she whispered encouraging words of love in my ear. I smiled. I'm glad _he_ couldn't see that smile other wise her would "wipe it off my face"

I had read a book once where some one was tortured like this. He did something. What was it? Ah yes. He took his brain away. Took his brain to his love and escaped all pain. I had found this foolish when I had read it with my love. She had found it romantic. I suppose it was. I don't find it so foolish now. How I wish I could accomplish this feat. Maybe I almost do. But as soon as I hear my torturer coming I fall out of my reverie and fear grips my heart. She whispers my name in my ear and I whisper hers as I slip into my memories.

The day was warm. Not hot but warm. It felt good on your skin. As I strolled around the palace grounds I could hear some one yelling. As I arrived on the scene I was in time to see Jon practically take some guy's head off.

"NO! The answer is No! How dare you ask that?"

"Something the matter, Majesty?" I asked, curious. I must admit, it doesn't take much to get my curiosity aroused. The King's face paled.

"Uh, nothing, Numair. It's nothing," Liar. I'm not going to call him that now. Later perhaps. I see we have company. The "company" turned to face me. I must admit, not nice looking. His face was squashed and he sneered at me. Very short, yet muscular. Not someone I would want to meet in a dark ally if I didn't have my magic, was tied up, and if I was drunk. I regret that assumption now, damn him.

"You'll change your mind," he said turning back to Jon.

'Yes maybe I will. Maybe I'll kill you right here and now!" He rested one hand on his sword hilt and he other glowed blue with his gift. He toyed with the fire on his fingers.

"Or I'll just leave,"

"Thank you," he flung the fire at the other man's feet. Our "company" turned on his heel and raced to his horse. As he galloped off I looked from the man's receding back to the king.

"What in Mithros's name was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a minor problem," Liar.

"You nearly incinerated that guy!"

"Numair! Just drop it!" Jon yelled. I raised an eyebrow. That's a sure sign that it involves me.

"Whatever you say, Majesty," I answered with a mocking bow. Jonathan stormed towards me; his hand had flared up again. Suddenly he topped and shook his head. He gave a sigh and patted my shoulder.

"Just...don't worry, Numair,"

"About what?" But Jon had already left.

It was lunch. I didn't know where "Daine was. Mithros! I wish I did! Why couldn't I spend more time with her? I swear, if I ever get out of this I will bind us together with the strongest spell I can find. I'm sure she won't mind. Of course, I never will get out of this. Alanna came to sit with me.

"Hello Master Mage," she said. She seemed restless.

"Hey," I watched as she tapped her foot on the ground and drummed her fingers on the table.

"Are you okay?"

'Just restless," Noooo, "Do you want to have a fencing match?' Has she forgotten that I have only held a sword, what? Like five times in my life?

"That sounds fun, but only one problem, I can't fence!"

"What?" What is up with this woman?

"I...Can't...Fence! Or do you just want to win really badly?" She cursed under her breath. What is going on today?

"What's the matter?"

"Just...well...I can't believe what happened today!" My Gods! Would you like to fill me in more?

"What happened today?"

"You don't know?"

"So many things happened today. Am I just supposed to know what you're talking about?" Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!

"With Jon's news from-"Curses! She just realized I have no clue what she's talking about.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" she asked innocently. Don't give me that.

"From who? Jon's news from who?"

"There's no news," Liar!

"Liar!"

"Am not! Haven't you ever heard of a joke?" Come on! I'm not that stupid!

"Yes. I've heard of jokes. Now what news?" Ha! Get out of that, smart one.

"No news, as in I'm _joking_!" I want to strangle her so bad!

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" This is really childish but I want to know!

"Tell me!" I stood up. People began to stare. Alanna stands up too.

"There's nothing to tell!" More staring. Ooh! Good idea! I am brilliant.

"Alanna," I said suddenly, "Now don't panic, but there's a spider in your hair," She's going to kill me for this! Oh well! She should have told me. Here comes the fire works...

"Ahhh!!! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! I _hate _spiders!" If you weren't staring before then you are now.

"What spider?'

"What do you mean what spider?!" she screamed. This is fun.

'As in, what spider. Haven't you ever heard of a joke?" She's really going to be ticked.

"As in..._no spider?_" her voice is dangerously quiet. I should probably run but since when do I use common sense?

"As in, I'm _joking,"_ Suddenly I found my self on my back. How did that happen? I get to my feet and tackle the knight. Now every one is crowding around. Alanna flipped me over and is banging my head on the ground, her hands on my throat. How dumb can you get Numair? Let's pick a fight with the King's Champion. Well, let's see how well I paid attention to Onua last week. My legs hooked around the Lioness and flung her back. Ha! Wasn't expecting that were you? I got to my feet and gave a smirk. Mithros! She recovers fast. Goddess! I never knew how terrifying violet eyes could be. Oh no, not the sword! She's going to kill me! Her hand was on her sword hilt and she began to unsheathe it when...

"Horse Lords! You two are the most childish people I have ever met!" Yes! Saved by...the...really upset Daine. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Hello Daine. Nice of you to drop by," I say.

"Nice of me to drop by? Mithros Numair! If I hadn't you'd be dead!" But...But...

"And you! "She whirled to Alanna, "You tried to kill him! What is the matter with you?"

"Well...I-I wasn't going to _kill_ him!" People were beginning to chuckle.

"Oh, not going to kill him! Okay! You were just trying to chop him up into little pieces!" Answer that Lioness. But Daine had turned back to me.

'You are in so much trouble!" she grabbed my arm and began to drag me to the door. This looked pretty silly since I'm a foot taller than her.

"I can't believe you two! I don't even know what I'm going to do with you!" well, we could do this,

"I'm sorry Daine," and I eased my lips over hers. I had surprised her but she didn't push away. Her fingers laced through my hair. We were encouraged by cat calls and shouts of "Awwww!" Finally she pulled away. But I'm not finished. And if I knew what was to happen I never would have been.

"Am I off the hook?"

"Yes, I suppose you-"

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Darn! I roll my eyes and Alanna continues, "He kisses you and he's off the hook! What about me? I can hardly do that!" This was met by laughter.

"You know, she's right." Curse that stupid logic! "Alanna is off the hook, but you Numair, are sentenced to..." she whispered the rest in my ear. I love these kinds of punishments. I gave a low bow and kissed her hand,

"As you wish, Fair Goddess," she smacked my arm playfully and I left.

I had a few hours left until I had to meet Daine for my "punishment". Since I had a lot of spare time I decided to try to get information n form someone. Key word here: try. Onua was in the stables. Not a surprise in my opinion. I leaned up against as stall.

"What do you want?" she asked testily. I put on an innocent smile,

"What ever makes you think I want something?" she snorted,

"Don't give me that. Let's see... One: why would anyone go anywhere without even one small thing that they want. Two: you have that stupid smile on your face that you think is so innocent. And three: It's you. Therefore that more than quadruples the factor of you wanting something. By the way, I'm not going to tell you,"

"Curse your logic! Why not?" please tell me before I blow something up!

'Because it will only worry you,"

'For some one who is so smart you sure are stupid," whoops! That made no sense.

"That makes no sense," I am aware of that. Can't let her know that though.

"Maybe not to you. It's a scholar thing" That was the wrong thing to say. Onua's eyes flashed dangerously and I found my self being pelted with grooming tools.

'How dare you pull that scholar thing on me, Numair Salmalin! If it wasn't for me you'd be starving right now!" I can't believe she just said that to me! She clapped a hand over her mouth.

'Gods Nuamir! I didn't mean it! I swear it!" at that moment I didn't care! How could she? She knows how touch a subject that was! I nearly died! Ever had enough to eat! People scorned me because of what they thought I was. I had worded so hard at the University only to throw it all away to flee for my life. Onua was my savior but she had no right to spring this on me! I told her so. She still seemed angry. She's acting like _I_ should be sorry! I told the truth. She had no right! She should apologize to me! Again I told her so.

"Apologize?!" she yelled, "You just lord it over us! How hard your life was! How great you are!" I couldn't believe this! That was a lie! I knew it, and I knew she knew it too. Right now she was so upset that she just wanted to hurt someone and I just happened to be that someone. That sill didn't make it okay though.

"I can't believe this!" I yell, "What is this? Let's beat Numair up both mentally and physically day?"

"I don't know! Maybe Numair's just a jerk today and is pissing everyone off!"

'I'm sorry! Next time something happens that concerns me I'll just not be curious!"

'You, you, you! That's all you think about!"

'Do I? Well if it's not about me then tell me what is going on!"

"I can't and I won't!"

"Why?"

"Because it would worry-"

"Me! Yes, it would worry me! See? You just proved my point! Bad news comes and everyone but me knows! You won't tell me because it will worry me more than anyone else! Obviously the main component of all this is me!"

"Damn your logic!'

"You know what Onua?'

"What?"

"This argument is turning into a circle. I don't have time to stand here and yell the same things over and over again!" actually I do but that's not the point.

"Fine! Then just leave!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"And don't talk to me for a while either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

'Yeah I'll go so _far_ away that you don't have to look at me!" I really didn't mean as far away as I ended up going. I meant to go some where on palace grounds not out of the country.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I turned on my heel and stormed out. I heard her take a few steps after me and her hand grabbed my shoulders.

"Nuamir, I-I-I didn't mean any of what I said," her voice was cracked. I just shrugged her hand off and left. Didn't look back, didn't say good bye. I regret that now.

After storming out of the stables I realized I still had time before meeting with Daine. I soon found myself outside King Jonathan's study. I gave a sigh. Jon was now my only hope of finding out what was going on. I had a feeling that this meeting whether I got what I wanted of not, it would end with Jon yelling at me. You know what? I was right. I opened the door and stepped in. Jon looked up

"Thanks for knocking,"

"No problem," after all, he does this all of the time.

"Need something?"

"Actually yes," I walked over to the large desk, "Jon, I need you to tell me something,"

"Numair can this wait? I'm busy." He sighed. I sighed too.

"I have been waiting all day. What's going on?" I hadn't been very specific but I could tell he understood.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. I demand to know what it is!" Jon stood up.

"I don't have to take this!" he roared. I should apologize and leave but I don't'.

"Yes you do! Know why? I'm giving it to you!" The king's mouth opened and closed a few times. He was at a loss for words,

"Out. Get out." he said quietly.

"No Jon, please. I'm at my wits end here," I said getting quieter too, "You think you're doing me good keeping it from me but I know you're hiding something and quite frankly you're not doing a good job. I'm not as stupid as I look," Jon smiled at this.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it."

"I've been getting this impression the whole day," I muttered. The king walked over to the window and looked out, hands clasped behind his back. He rubbed his head as if he had a head ache. He turned,

"Numair-I-Ah-Oh-hmmm," I was getting scared. It must have been bad.

"Just read this," Jon drew a letter from his pocket and thrust it across the desk to me. I was getting anxious now. I bent forward and picked up the piece of paper. I hadn't read a single word yet when the seal caught my eye. Eyes and mouth opened wide. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

'No," Jon's voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry. It's-"

"I haven't read it yet. I was just looking at the seal." I snapped. I move to the contents of the letter:

To Whom It May Concern:

His most Imperial Majesty, Ozorne, Emperor Mage of Carthak, demands that his royal cousin, Jonathan of Conte, King of Tortall return the black robed mage Numair Salmalin once known as Arram Draper to our empire. Reasons for this act include that said mage has committed treason against the crown. Failure to aid us in our pursuit of justice will result in a war between our most esteemed nations. A reply is expected no later than Midsummer. Please obey our request and deliver said "package" as soon as possible or prepare for war.

Sincerely,

His Most Imperial Majesty, Ozorne, Emperor Mage of Carthak

"Damn!" I whispered. Jonathan moved over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped out of my chair,

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. Jon stepped back,

'Numair, relax,"

"Relax?! Relax?! How am I supposed to relax? That's what you were all hiding! You're going to give me back to that...that mage!"

"Numair, we're not-"

"How could you?! I trusted you!" Suddenly the king lunged toward me. He clapped a hand over my mouth. Oh Gods! He's going to! I'm going to die! No I'm not! I began to summon gift but...

"Numair shut up or I swear, I'll hit you! Do you really think we'd just give you away? I thought you had more trust in me, in all of us than that. Fear left me and Jon uncovered my mouth.

'Your not-your not going to send me back?"

"No Numair, we'd never do that!"

"But-but, the war and-"

"Numair we're not going to. And if Ozorne starts a war then we'll give him one hell of a war! We have you after all," I smiled weakly,

"Yeah you do. Um, I need fresh air, good bye,"

"Bye,"

I left the king feeling somewhat better. Not much but somewhat. I made my way through the trees. I had a meeting, ah, I mean 'punishment" with Daine after all. I stopped and looked around. My fear had come back. Ozorne didn't give up easily. When he wanted something he would do anything in his power to get it. And he had a lot of power. I hit the nearest tree as hard as I could and drew blood. I threw back my head and screamed my defiance,

"I won't go! Nobody can make me!"

'Think of Daine," I told my self, breathing deeply, 'You can't disappoint her," I continued.

"Through the trees I could make out a small fountain bubbling happily and a bench occupied by Daine. I spend up.

"Daimph-" I was stopped. Another hand was clapped over my mouth so hard that my face stung. I was slammed up against a tree. It was that guy from earlier today. Damn! Not even drunk! It is dark though. My hand filled with my gift but before I could shove it in his face, two other figures wrestled me to he ground, breaking my concentration. The nearest of my adversaries held me to the ground while the third forced a liquid down my throat. It tasted vile and burned like fire. I tried to yell but my mouth was covered. The three men were still on top of me. I blasted them off with my gift. Or so I thought. Nothing happened! There was a burning sensation deep inside me. It hurt. Then I realized, that burning sensation, a result of that liquid, was imprisoning my gift. What the hell is going on? What do they want? Nothing good obviously. I kicked and struggled as hard as I could but they only put all of their weight on me. I stopped. Two of them were mages. One put a spell on my mouth so that I couldn't make a sound. The other bound my hands with magical ropes. If you looked through the trees you could still see Daine, unaware of what had just happened. It was almost silent after all. I began to struggle again, calling for Daine. Naturally no sound came from my mouth.

"Be still, or the girl dies," One said softly but menacingly. I froze on the spot, "Important to you is she?" asked the short man. No, not really, just the love of my life!

"Let's go," said one nervously. He was the one who had silenced me.

"No! We have to wait here!" answered Shortie. He was obviously the leader.

"But we're almost out in the open!"

Shortie shrugged, "Those are our orders," I sat there. Silent and unmoving. Afraid for , me and afraid for Daine I watched as she became impatient. Soon a figure came up behind her. I couldn't tell who it was. He came up behind and wrapped his arms around Daine. _My _Daine. Fury gripped my mind and body. I forgot to sand still and lunged toward them. I was pulled roughly back. As I began to yell every curse I knew (which was a lot) the leader leaned over me,

'Ah ah ah," he said, wagging a finger as if I was a child that had done something wrong, 'Remember what happens," and he indicated a cross bow. My eyes narrowed. He wouldn't dare shoot he would he? Better not take a chance on that. I went back to Daine. She seemed to relax in those arms.

"Hello, Wildmage," It was...

"Perin!" she cried. She broke out of his arms and whirled around,

"What are you doing here?" that stupid clerk, Perin. That stalker!

"I could ask you the same ting, sexy babe," (a/n: that right there. I don't know why I used that. In a way it's sort of funny. I had a similar experience once. Except in my case, in addition to sexy babe, I was also called foxy mamma, ::shudders:: ugh! I just needed something that would offend a few people. Daine and Numair to be exact.) Both Daine and I stiffened. How dare he! I almost ran out to kill Perin, despite the threats on Daine's well being. Daine seemed as offended as I.

"_What_?!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy, Sweetling," he reached out a hand and stroked her cheek. My blood boiled with fury. She slapped his hand away.

"Get away form me!" Perin just leave. Leave before I rip you to shreds.

"Why? You seem so lonely,"

"I'm waiting for Numair!" Listen to the woman, jerk. Don't make me somehow get away and over there.

"Maybe he's not coming." The clerk said. What?

"What?" asked Daine.

"Maybe he's not coming. Maybe he doesn't care. Maybe he's off in the woods somewhere with someone else," What the? This wouldn't surprise me if he was in on this kidnapping scheme.

'Numair wouldn't do that! He loves me!" Damn right I do! Now step away form the wildmage!

"But he's so old!" No I'm not! "You need someone closer to your age."

"If I did it wouldn't be you! Go Daine!

"Oh come on, give me a chance!" and Perin, and he, Gods I can't bvelieve this! Shoved his lips onto Daine's! I forgot the sit still rule and lunged forward again. The mages pulled me back as shorty pulled back the bolt on the bow. I froze again. I hated this! Daine needed me! She screamed into the kiss and shoved him away.

"Slap him Daine! Slap him!" I yelled. No sound came out. She didn't slqap him. She did something oh so much better. I shall treasure this moment always. My wildmage pulled her arm back and swung. When he fist conne4ctex with his face something cracked. Let's just say it wasn't Daine's fist. Perin crumpled to the ground clutching his face.

"Why you-" followed by a stream of bad words. If looks could kill, Perin would be dieing a painfully slow death. He got to his feet and took a step forward, "You'll pay for that!" but before he could get a step closer Daine's head turned to thawt of a lion and roared. Perin cried out and stumbled back (a/n: If you want, pretend he screamed like a girl.) He head returned to it's normal shape and she yelled,

'Don't ever come near me again you creep! Or I swear, next time I'll kill you! Understand?" Then she kicked him where it hurts... _hard_. I was so proud! She stormed off, stopped, came back, and kicked him a few more times then left leaving Perin ofn the ground sobbing. My captors were shaking with laughter tht they tried to keep silent. I, on the other hand, could laugh as loud as I wanted. No sound came out. Then I realized this woud be a good chance to esampe. After all, no Daine tro shootan dquite frankly, Perin could burn in Hell. I had almost made it6 out of the trees when my captors tackled me. I began yelling at the top of my lungs, but again, no sound came out because of that stupid spell! I wasn't going ot lose though! I ought and stuggled but it's hard to fend off three strong attackers with no magic, no voice, and bound hands. Eventually I was beat unconscious. Everything went black and I knew no more.

Long chapter huh? so what do you think? Oh and that thing at the beginning, with the taking my brain away, that was from the Princess Bride (the book not the movie) i love that book and movie!!! If you don't understand that tell me and i'll explain it next chapter.


	2. Journey

Hey y'all. Alex here with chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, but it is a long chapter. Don't expect chappie 3 for a while either unfortunately. I'll work on it but no promises. I understand that chapter one was somewhat confuzzleing. I understand that. Some suggested that I use italics for numy's thoughts but that just won't work I'm afraid. You see, the whole thing is Numy's thoughts. He narrates this fic. Just bear with me. Itallics are used as you can see below. Beginnings of chappies will now always be in italics. It's like the present. The real story is a flash back, his memories. I know even harder to understand. In this chapter italics are also used when Numair argues with himself. I know weird but that's the way it is. Italics are used again (and will be used a little more for chapter 3) for when , and I quote, "a brilliant idea struck him as brilliant ideas are wont to do" when Numair gets a hold of some paper and basically insults the crap out of a few select people. Hopefully you will understand this chapter better than the first. Any complaints or misunderstandings, please tell me in your reviews. I will do my best to answer them.

Another thing that confuzzed some people was the taking the brain away. I will explain it now. There is a book called the Princess Bride by S. Morgenstern. (one of my favorite books) it has also been made into a movie and I luv that too. But the book is what I'm talking about. In the book one of the main characters, Westly, (he's a sexy pirate guy) is captured by the evil Prince Humperdink (love that name!) anyways, they torture him horrosiously. Examples, they set his hands on fire. But everytime he did this thing, (he had practiced mind you) where he had strengthened his mind and had sort of closed his eyes and "took his brain a way" this doesn't mean take it out of his head but he would concentrate really hard on his true love, Princess Buttercup and would not feel anything. This worked great until they brought in The Machine, but if you want to know about that then read the book or see the movie (you should do both. Oh, and if you do read the book I suggest the abridged version because some might lose interest in the original version.) I don't know if that makes sense. I don't know if I explained it well but the main thing is he escaped pain and Numair was just wishing he could to.

Speaking of the Princess Bride there's sort of this funny story about me and the sequel which apparently doesn't exist which means an author lied to me or the rest of the world did and I seriously lost my mind for about 5 or ten minutes.... but that to is another story.

Last thing (hopefully) to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter I did try to get your brownies and icecream. Made them and everything. There was just a small problem with getting them to you. There's still traces of chocolate on the monitor. LOL!

Oh and here are the thankyous:

Spider of the Shadowland: glad you like it. just a head's up, I am going to try to make this sad but I might wreak it with putting in too much sarcasm.

Hehehehe go Daine!: sorry about the confuzzing parts. And no, I don't think Daine will rescue him. Sorry.

Eunae: hehehe. It is like my life isn't it. I do think I get beat up more mentally than physically, but there was that pole I ran into on Wendsday. Lol!!

Bkwormalwys: hope you understand the brain thing now. I love beating up Perin!

Heather-marie: most likely not a happy ending but we'll see. You never know.

Arizonabay: I'm really glad u liked it. I am going for the dark and sad thing.

Roherwen: Yes I liked that too. Thanks for the Constructive criticism. It's greatly appreciated. I did try to fix the whole italics thing but I don't know if it's going to help.

Narm's Briton 44: First reviewer!!! Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! It is better than the first one. I do realize that the perin/daine thing was a little extreme. I sorta got carried away but I really wanted to beat someone :cough::Perin:;cough: up. Glad u liked it. I really am

And now disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Delvin and Malon and Gailon and Ziln and and and I think that's it but not exactly sure.

_My imaginary Daine was squeezing my hand and running her fingers through my hair. It was nice. How much time left until morning? Not enough really. Funny. My memories are all the comfort I have left. Thank the gods I have so many. I had such a great life! And now that it's gone, the chance I have to go back I relive my last days, bad days, days in which I began to lose all hope. Hope is so…fleeting sometimes. People tell you to hold on to hope, to never let it go. I didn't let go, it was ripped from my grasp. And now it is used against me too. _

_At night, as I lay alone, hope comes back to me a little. I try to recover from my pains received during the day and can't help but hope. I can't help but hope that I will get away and go home. Night time is when I'm closest to freedom. But morning always comes and steals hope away. Do you know how much that hurts? When it hits you that no matter how much you hope nothing good will happen? Might as well rip my heart out. And yet I still hope because it is all I have left in my pitiful existence. It is all I have left…_

I was being jostled and bumped. It hurt. I forced my eyes open and gave a start. I was staring into blue sky, dotted with a few white clouds. Every inch of my being ached. Especially my head. I also had a painful burning sensation inside of me.

"Where am I?" I groaned but no words escaped my lips. _What happened to my_ _voice? Where am I?_ Then my memory flooded back.

'Daine!" I yelled silently and I sat upright. I winced. I shook my head to clear it which hurt even more. I took in my surroundings. I was in a cart that was being drawn by a horse and four men on horses surrounded me. I recognized my three attackers but the fourth's back was to me so I couldn't see his face. Though their clothes were simple they were very well made. The man driving the cart appeared to be a farmer and looked like he was Scanran. The short man kicked his horse up so he was riding next to me.

'Awake, huh?" he sneered. I gave a glare and began to shout at him. This seemed to amuse his,

"Sorry, can't hear you. Speak louder please!" he laughed. _Curses, curses, curses! _ He continued, "I have a feeling what you're trying to say isn't very nice. I should punish you for it." he raised a hand as if to hit me, "Would you like to go back to sleep?"

"If you touch him, Ziln, I'll cut off the hand that did it," spoke up the man in front. He spoke quietly but there was a commanding tone to it. Like Jon's or Alanna's, except they weren't quiet. As he talked he still kept his back to us. Ziln scowled, "That's and empty threat!" The man turned around in his saddle. He had brown hair and brown eyes like Ziln. His eyes were deep and calculating. You could lose yourself in them. Very handsome. I bet girls chased him around at home,

"Perhaps," he answered, "And yet, do you dare go against my orders?" voice still quiet. Brown eyes flashing dangerously. Ziln scowled even more deeply. He glared at the man for a moment then looked down,

'No sir,"

"Thank you,' before the man turned back I tried to catch his eyes, tell him thank you. He kept his face blank, his gaze unfathomable. But I caught something in his eyes before he turned around. Was it pity?

We traveled for a few more hours. I had no idea where we were or what day it was. How was I to know how long I had been unconscious? I was famished though. The hunger pains were unbearable. Especially since they mixed with the burning sensation of my magic being imprisoned. My throat was parched and it screamed for something to drink. The worst part of all that was not being able to make a sound. I couldn't ask my captors for something, _anything_, to eat or drink. I just lay there, drowning in hunger, listening to their conversation.

"That girl beat him up!" laughed one of the mages, "He never had a chance! Left him with broken bones!" The others shook with laughter. I lay there with a demented, dreamy simile on my face as I recalled Daine's performance. Perin would feel that one for awhile. The second mage gestured to me,

"He went mad! Nearly broke away and killed him!" _And I would have too._ The man in charge, I didn't know his name yet, stared thoughtfully at me for a long time. He must have thought I was insane. After all I had been kidnapped, beat up, threatened, and starved and here I was smiling like an idiot. What can I say? I am madly in love with the subject of the conversation. Daine that is. I lifted my bound hands and gave a little wave. He gave a little wave back and made a face that clearly stated: Mithros! We abducted a mad man!

"I looked at my surroundings: Country side. The route we traveled didn't look like it was used much. That was probably why we were using it. I observed my captors. The man who drove the cart seemed very nervous. He kept shooting worried glances all around. He didn't say anything. My guess was that he wasn't really with the other four. He was probably blackmailed into this. My gaze fell to the two mages. Both relatively tall. Both had black hair, both had brown eyes. Same nose. They looked liked they were brothers. I was trying to judge how strong they were gift wise. Since my gift was caged it wasn't easy. Really it was educated guessing. The one who had took my voice; he had to be pretty strong. I mean, to cast that spell and keep it working (assuming he hadn't revived it) for as long as it's been functioning he would probably be a red robe. This is also assuming that he studied at the University. If the other was his brother then chances are, he'd have the same power too. I moved to Ziln. Same as ever. I hate him. I dislike the mages and I…like? I like the leader? Well he seems nice. As far as I know anyways. _but he is a kidnapper_. He did stop Ziln from hitting me though. _But what does that have to do with anything?_ Maybe it has a lot to do with every thing. I sighed. It was a lot to think about. At the moment it was hard to think because of my hunger. I decided to try to get something to eat. I summoned strength and began to thump one of my legs up and down. I kept going. It wasn't very loud but I wanted to get the leader's attention and he seemed like the kind who would notice anything. And sure enough, he turned his head. He looked around and I finally caught his eye. He rode over to me,

"What?' he asked. I tried to tell him that I was hungry, that I was about to pass out or die from lack of nourishment, but he couldn't read lips very well.

"I don't understand," wonderful! I'm going to have to pantomime. I pointed to my mouth.

"We're not lifting the spell," No, _really_. I rolled my eyes. Thankfully my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" I nodded. Finally! A break through!

"That would explain some things," That it would.

"I thought you were just crazy," Well I'm not. Although some would argue about that…I glared and he smiled. He rode up to the driver and whispered into his ear. We veered off the road toward some trees.

"Why are we stopping?' inquired Ziln.

'Because people are hungry," retorted the leader tilting his head in my direction.

'But we're almost to the first town!" The leader, (I really need to learn his name!) gave a sigh,

"Must you always question every thing I say? That is the whole reason we're stopping," everyone looked towards him at that. Y this time we had reached the trees. He was talking quietly so the Scanran farmer couldn't hear, though I could see him stain his ears. My kidnappers crowded around,

"We are going to that town for the night," he explained, "but if we arrive with a man who is beat up, tied up, and so hungry that he can't walk straight, then questions will be asked." Hmm, good point, but by all means, let's go a head, I may get away. The rest nodded.

"Gailon, go shield the camp, Malon-" oh yeah, defiantly brothers, "-help me get him over there," He and Malon helped me down, leaving Ziln to get some of the bags. My legs folded a few times, but in the end they got me to the base of a tree. I slumped down and rested my hand between my knees. I felt someone kneel down in front of me. I raised my head a few inches. It was Malon the mage. (a/n: hey! An alliteration!) That poor man. Malon the mage. One of the reasons why I didn't pick a name that began with an M. Alanna would never let me hear the end of it. I felt a pang as I thought of Alanna, but it was soon covered by my hunger. Anyways, back to Malon. He touched my wrists and the magical bonds fell away. My arms dropped to the ground. The mage picked up one and began to massage it. The leader, (Gods! Someone say his name!) joined him picking up the other one, getting the blood flowing through my veins. I leaned my head back against the tree trunk and closed my eyes against the pain. Then they began to hand me food. I bolted it down. Don't even remember what it was. It could have been poisoned for all I knew. Didn't really care, I mean, food!

Eventually, food stopped coming. I was still hungry though. I looked up. Everyone was staring open mouthed at me.

"Mithros! Hungry?" This from that other mage, what was it? Ah, Gailon. I shrugged. Do you want a better answer? Well you're not getting one! Know why? You're the one who took my voice!

Since I had their attention, I decided to get some information from them. I began to gesture to the surrounding landscape while mouthing,

"Where are we?" They all looked at me with blank faces. Ziln left. Good riddance. I repeated the motions. Finally Malon guessed.

"Where are we?" he asked. I nodded. "Well…" he looked at the leader, who shrugged.

"At the moment we're in Tusaine," I blanched. _Tusaine?!_ How long was I out? Unfortunately my attempt to convey this question failed. I threw up my hands in exasperation. The others seemed just as annoyed.

"Can't you take that spell off?" Yes can't you? Do us all a favor, particularly me.

"I could, but come on Delvin-" Ha! I know his name! It's Delvin! "-Do you know how hard it was? I had to drain my self and then borrow gift from Malon. No magic for three days!-" I clapped my hands and pointed at Gailon. So I had been out for at least three days. This could help me make them understand.

"And will you stop doing that you demented freak!" That cut deep. Demented freak? What am I supposed to do ? You took my voice! Delvin (I know his name!) continued the earlier conversation.

"I guess your right. It wouldn't be on him when it counts. Sit down please." The last part was to me. In my anger I had stood up and taken a step away. I folded my arms across my chest and glared down at the sitting men.

'I said sit down please," voice quiet and commanding. I gave a "Why should I?" look.

"Because I told you to," I shook my head and leaned against a tree for support since my legs were shaky. Delvin stood up,

"I told you to sit down," I shook my head and he stepped towards me.

"I'm asking nicely," another head shake.

"Last chance," I did nothing. He threw me to the ground. It was a good thing they had un tied my hands. I landed with a silent grunt and moved into a sitting position. Forget anything I said about him being nice. He is nothing but a kidnapper.

Delvin moved back to his place near Gailon. I was going to get back at him no mater what the consequences. I flung my leg out to trip him but he only stepped over me without batting an eye lid. He sat back down. The mages were trying to hide smiles. They weren't doing a very good job. I gave them dark looks.

"So, Mr. Salmalin, hungry?" I nodded. For a moment I was bewildered. How died he know my name? Oh yes, he _kidnapped _me. I forgot, somehow. How do you forget something like that? But I wasn't the only one caught off guard. Both the mages seemed surprised.

"Salmalin? As in Numair Salmalin?" asked Gailon. Both Delvin and I nodded and gave, "Yeah, who'd you think it was?" looks. These guys are clueless.

"_The_ Numair Salmalin? As in the most powerful mage in the world?" I don't know about most powerful, but sure. Let's go with that.

"Who'd you think it was?" asked Delvin. Yeah really. You'd think you would know since you _kidnapped_ me!

"I didn't know! I wasn't told. My orders were: Take your brother and go do whatever Delvin says!" Hmmm. So even Delvin isn't the main man in charge. Great! Wonderful! (a/n: That was sarcasm)

"Well, you didn't seem to complain that you didn't know anything!" Uh oh. Word to the wise Delvin: Don't _ever _tell a mage he doesn't know anything.

'What am I supposed to do?!" exploded Gailon. His brother's face was stony. I guess he wasn't very talkative. You could tell he was just as upset though, 'It's not like I could just refuse!" he stormed off.

""He's right," remarked his brother staring blankly ahead.

"Oh shut it!" retorted Delvin. This was the first appearance of anger I had ever seen from him. He got to his feet and stormed off too. I was left with Malon and my thoughts. Something was obviously going on. Just my being kidnapped confirmed that. Really, I'm Black robed mage of Tortall. I have power in numerous forms. I was disgusted with my self for being kidnapped in the first place. How did it happen? I must have been really off guard. And while we're on the matter of kidnapping, what about my kidnappers? They were an odd bunch. What with Delvin, cool, commanding, and observant; cruel Ziln; and the mage brothers, who, at the moment, seemed clueless. I mean, who goes on a kidnapping outing without knowing who they're going to ambush? They seemed really surprised when they found out who I was. Perhaps they wouldn't have gone through with it if they had known. But what about what Gailon said? About the whole, "It's not like I can refuse!" The person giving the orders must be intimidating. The kind who won't take no for and answer and who really terrifies people. Who do I know like that...? Let's not go there. It couldn't be him! Ozorne was the kind who would wait for midsummer, start a war, win, and then end up with me, another country, and other enemies that he more than dislikes.

There are other people like that. I may not know them but there are people who know who I am. Not to be boastful, but it's no small fact tat I am a powerful mage.

It was a lot to think about and I wasn't getting any answers. I also couldn't help but feel like there was something that I should know. Or rather, something I did know, it had merely slipped my mind. It's important. I know that much.

Malon was still there, silent, lost in his own thoughts. I bet his have answers though. Once again I got to my feet and began to walk away. Not walk away as in escape, I knew that was fruitless but to just walk, walk.

"Sit down," Malon barked. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear and keep going.

"Hey! Come back here!" No, I don't think I will. I felt tendrils of red magic circle around me and pull me back wards on my back. The breath was knocked out of me. Malon was standing over me with a look that would kill.

"Why didn't you listen? I know you're not deaf!" hmm, smarter than you look. I should have been afraid for my well being but I was distracted. I felt something, or rather, a lack of something. The burning deep inside me had subsided. I had regained some of my magic. Not much though. It was enough to judge how much magic the mages had. Just as I suspected, red robes. I turned my head to look at Gailon. Same for him. I couldn't help but grin. It was only a matter of time before I regained all my power. And then? Well, I wouldn't want to be in my kidnappers' shoes. Malon had seen my grin.

"Gailon's right," he spat, "you are a demented freak," oh, that was uncalled for. Watch you mouth, friend, you never know who might be regaining their magic. Malon's eyes widened. He swore. God's damn this! He's smart. The mage dug around in his pockets and brought forth a vile of an oh too familiar liquid. Why? Why? Why? This just…I don't know, it's just _bad, horrible, and anything else unpleasant._ He thrust it toward me. I pretended like I couldn't see it. I looked off into the distance.

A bit childish, yes. But I was getting tired of my usual replies. The head nods, and shakes were getting a little, dull even routine. (a/n: It's also boring to read or write "I nodded, I shook my head over and over.) It was also easy to play dumb when you couldn't say anything anyways.

"Drink it," Oh! I know the answer to this one! How about no? Good job Numair!

"I said drink it!" and I said no. I began to hum snatches of songs. That would really have annoyed him. Too bad he can't hear me.

"For Gods' sakes! Just drink it." I keep telling you no! Get that through your head. Oh yeah! I forgot yet _again_! You can't hear me! Go thank your stupid brother for that.

"You just can't make this easy can you?" I abandoned my game and began to yell,

'Easy? _Easy?!_ I'm supposed to make this easy?! You kidnapped me you idiot! I'm not just going to sit around and drink your stupid, painful concoctions!"

"Good! I got your attention! Now drink it, or I'll have to force you!" Force me! I tried to keep a straight face. I would pay big money to see him force me to do something. His eyes narrowed as he guessed my thoughts. He's intelligent, I'll give him that.

"You just have to be bigger than me, don't you," I guess so. Too bad for you. Seriously though, you're not small like poor Ziln. You just happen to be smaller that me.

This, actually, is one of the most enjoyable conversations I've had in a while. If you could call it that. Really it's the first I've had with one of you people. And although it's made up of Malon yelling threats, (Which are, sadly, quite funny) it's enjoyable because every moment a drop of my gift conquers the wretched potion that I was supposed to be drinking in the first place. It's going painfully slow though. At the moment I could start a small light going if I concentrated. Fear began to creep behind his eyes as he realized what was happening. My gift was like a well, slowly filling to the top and he was afraid to drown in it. I could tell, that to him, facing "the Great Numair Salmalin" was stuff that nightmares were made of.

A new thought popped into my head that made me smile. (That smile terrified the other mage) When my "well" filled I could shatter the spell that diminished my voice.

"Now it was time to bluff a little. This could be my chance to escape. I didn't' think Malon could tell I didn't have much gift. How wonderful for me. I put on a smirk and slowly advanced on the other mage. He backed away. His next part would take a lot of effort in order for it to work. I couldn't show that it was very difficult for me to perform this much magic. I lifted a hand and a familiar black glow collected in the palm. It was so hard. I forbid my body to betray me. Held back the sweat that threatened to pour down my face from the effort.

I looked deep in side me to where an internal battle waged. My gift against silvery flames. It was odd in a way. At the moment the black and white mass looked like one of those darkings. I really wish I had one. The magic was struggling, trying to burst through the enemy's defenses. Only little drops trickled through. I left the war that occupied my body and went back to the outside. My body threatened to sway and stumble back. I resisted. Couldn't do that, wouldn't do it either. Now, time for the next step. I willed the black mass in my hand to flow up onto the other man. It played along his arm and hand, burning him. His face was contorted in pain and fear, but he couldn't cry out, he was too frightened. This was ironic in some way. Maybe when my mind wasn't occupied with the difficulty of my task, I would think about it.

And now for my escape. I gave a wave and turned, my gift sinking back into my skin as I left. Finally, the subject of my "torture" regained his voice and began to shout, but I was too far away to distinguish his words. I could hear four people crashing through the trees. I gave up my walking and broke into an all out run. I needed to get away. They were gaining on me. Damn! Too weak still. I mean, I only just regained consciences after at least three days this morning.

'Stop!" I t was Delvin. I didn't stop. An arrow burrowed into the ground at my feet. I froze in my tracks and turned around. I think all four were afraid even if it was only a little. Ziln held a bow, a new arrow already notched. Daine is so much better at that than him. She could have gotten that arrow closer without hitting her moving target.

I was about to launch the hardest part of my plan. I had to trick them all. I put on a hard face. The face of a man who has killed many people, not one of a man who still threw up afterwards.

"Go back, or I'll kill you," I said. My words didn't come forth but I gave gestures to get my point across. My hand pointed back to where they had come. I lit my hand up again. It was easier this time and that knowledge made me even stronger. I let the fire dance among my fingertips. It whizzed around until it was like watching a ribbon of power swim around my hands. This required will power, not gift power. I had practiced in spare time to get this right. I had burned many a hole in walls mastering this skill. Really it was for show, but that's what I needed. My adversary's eyes followed my trick. Malon's hand strayed to his arm that hung limp at his side. The skin was pink and blistered, a result of my earlier performance. I almost felt bad or him. Almost. I pretended like I could see their fear and relished it. I gave a menacing smirk and took a step forward. They wavered, but stayed put. Damn! Run away fools! I took another step.

'Bluff! You bluffing!" cried out Ziln. He didn't sound very sure of him self. I gave a shrug and said,

"Maybe. Do you want to take that chance though?" He got my point and I don't think he did.

Suddenly Delvin gave a smirk to rival my own. I didn't like it. He took a step toward me now. I held my ground…barely.

'Ziln's right. You are bluffing, aren't you?" I shrugged then pointed to Malon and pointed at my arm. I was trying to show I could hurt him like I hurt the mage.

"Yes, I know you did that," good. I was worried that you thought Malon was a clumsy imbecile. He kept getting closer. Back off. Go! Let me win! I had to scare him off. Make him leave. For some reason I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to. I had to get away and back to my friends, back to Daine. Daine. _He_ was keeping me away from Daine. I forgot my earlier reservations and let go of part of my swirling mass. It caught Delvin full in the chest. He gave a sharp intake of breath and let it out slowly. His hands trembled, like he was dieing to clutch at his burn. I had never seen him so angry. His eyes had lost their friendly, good-natured glint that they usually carried. They were cold as ice and hard as stone. His mouth had become a thin line. Whether from anger or pain, I didn't know. Probably both.

"You are bluffing. Do you know how I know?" he took another step. I wasn't going to step back though. I was going to take what was coming, even if it was death. I didn't answer either.

'Because you're not saying anything,' another step. Maybe it's because I have no-oh. I see where this is going. Damn!

"If you really had regained all of your gift, as you would like us to believe," he continued, 'then you would have broken the spell on your mouth. It would be quite easy for a man of you power," he was barley three steps away now. It was then that I decided something. I couldn't run and couldn't fight them off. I needed my entire gift and I needed it now. I hadn't tried it before because I suspected the results. I had nothing to lose at the moment. I gathered all my strength and power and focused. I compacted my gift and let it, in a way, explode. I had hopped that it would destroy the flames and get free. That's not even close to what happened. My gift expanded to the point where it almost broke through but then the flames flared up again, a wild fire, ripping through my body and quickly shrunk down, compacting my gift. That was pain. I don't know how to describe it. Perhaps if it was like my whole body was being squeezed and pulverized. Like perhaps my very soul was being beaten. That probably doesn't make sense. But it's hared to think logically when you're in pain. The rest of the gift in my hand winked out and a silent scream leapt from my lips. As I crumpled to the ground Delvin sprang, pushing me down forcefully. I was already falling, you dolt.

Surprisingly, I didn't lose conciseness. Delvin forced the potion that, in a way, had started the whole thing, into my mouth then covered my lips with a hand so I couldn't spit it out. It now burned my mouth horrifically. Interesting concept really, liquid flame. I'd love to study it under different circumstances. I wouldn't swallow. _But it hurts._ But I already hurt. _But it wouldn't add to hurt, just move some to a different place._ You have a point there… (Or rather _I_ have a point? I'm arguing with my self after all)…NO, not going to give in. _They'll make you anyways. _ I know that. They're doing it now but I'd rather give them a hell of a time than do whatever they say.

Reflex told me to swallow. Brain told me not to. I had a feeling reflexes would win. Some had all ready trickled down my throat aiding its brethren. It was a losing battle. Eventually, my brain came to a mutual agreement with my reflexes. I swallow this time but not the next time. _Deal._ Liar. _I know. _ Wait, this is my self. I'm finally going insane! _You already were insane. _You sound like Alanna. _ And yet I'm not_. Mithros! Did my brain get affected somehow? _Dunno._ But you're me! _Yes, but you don't know either. You don't know everything. _But since you're me, neither do you. _Ah, so you admit that you're dumb? _No. It's just that when you say I'm unintelligent you're calling yourself that. _I never said you were unintelligent. _We. We are unintelligent. _No we're not! _I agree. _Good. A person has issues when they can't agree with themselves. _A person has issues when they argue with themselves in the first place.

Okay! This has gone on long enough!

I forced open my eyes and met Delvin's cold, hard glare. Uh oh. I'm in trouble. He got up and pulled me back to where we were before my little escape attempt. The others following close behind. Gailon tied up my hands again and Delvin threw me to the ground.

"Could somebody heal me please?" asked Delvin as he shot an angry glare in my direction. Gailon turned and placed his fingertips on the other man's chest. Red light played along his wound, healing it. He walked over to the pack and pulled out a new shirt. As he pulled it over his head he shouted, "Let's go,"

They dragged me to the cart and pushed me in and we were off. The tri was uneventful. Everyone just gave me dirty looks now and then. No conversation at all. Just silence.

**_Important!!!: I u_**nderstand that this is a long chapter. Here is a stopping point though. You can read up till here and read the rest later if that suits you. BUT you will have to review twice. One for the stopping point and the second for the end of the chapter! Muaahhahaha! I am evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was early evening when we reached the outskirts of the town mentioned earlier. We stopped. Ziln came over and undid my bonds. He told me to go up and sit by the driver. What choice did I have? None. Once we reached an inn Delvin came up to me. He still seemed angry. You really hold grudges.

"While we are here you will go along with everything we say." I pretended like I couldn't hear. He hit me. Not hard but it got my attention. I gave a nod and rolled my eyes. I jumped down from my seat and went over to the others. Delvin leaned down and something to the Scanran. Couldn't hear what. Then I saw something pass between their hands. So money was involved in this? He was probably still blackmailed though. The Scanran left, taking his cart with him.

We entered the inn. Pretty crowded. A fat, balding man waddled over to us. I assumed he was the innkeeper.

"What can I get for ye?" he asked in Common. Delvin surveyed the groups of other guests.

'Rooms if you have them,"

"Only three left I'm afraid,"

"We can share,"

"Very good. Anything else?"

"Dinner in the common room would be nice," that it would. I'm starving again.

"It'll be arranged," answered the innkeeper. He bowed and left. We all moved to a table. I slumped down in my chair. Chances of escape did not look good. This was really ironic. I am a prisoner in the midst of a crowd of people who would most likely help me if they could and yet I'm stuck.

A waitress came over to us. I let my mind wander, until it was brought back by the girl,

'You're not a very talkative fellow are you?" My head snapped up and I looked at the woman. A smile formed at my lips. Did I see a chance for someone to find out a predicament? No, of course not. She seemed to melt with my smile. Great! I don't need this. I already have Daine. What more could you want? I want Daine. Right now. Not four kidnappers and a serving girl who goes weak at the knees every time a man smiles at her. Delvin spoke up,

"He's a mute as of…What was it? A month?" I gave a blank look. He kicked me under the table. Oh yes. I was supposed to "play along". What did he threaten me with again? Oh yes. He would set Ziln on me. That was reason enough. Ziln had been giving me threats and hitting me when the others weren't looking all day. I nodded in answer.

"Oh you poor ting!" I know, really! You wouldn't believe what happened to me, "How'd it happen?" Hmm. How did it happen? (I mean the pretend alias way, not the real way)

"There was an accident in a mage's work room. Got his whole voice box burned away. Can't make a sound now." Nice story. The girl covered her mouth with her hand.

"How awful! Did it hurt?" Well that part didn't. But I have had problems with other burning masses going down my throat. Well, since I have to go along with this, I might as well have fun doing it. Delvin was armed to the teeth anyways. I could see slight bulges at his wrists. Hidden daggers. Very discreet but George had shown me where to look. Well, here goes: I put on a pained look, put a hand to my neck, shuddered, and gave a nod. Then a brilliant idea struck me as brilliant ideas are wont to do. I gave a few gestures hoping she understood. She did.

"Oh, of course! Right away!" and she bounced off.

"What was that all about?" asked Delvin. I held up a finger meaning: You'll see.

In a few minutes she was back with a pen and some paper. She put it down in front of me. At last! An easy way to communicate! I have so many things to say. I started with, _Thank you. It's been a hard month. I'm not very good at pantomime yet. By the way, you're a lot smarter that this lot. I mean, they understand nothing. _ I knew Delvin was reading what I wrote. His fingers began to drum the table. I continued, _You're a lot prettier too._ She giggled. No! I didn't' mean it as flirting! I meant it as an insult to my kidnappers. We'll just pretend that didn't happen.

_Delvin, did you know it's impolite to read over people's shoulders?_ He scowled,

"Don't you know it's impolite to insult people you flirt?" I'm not a flirt. By this time the girl had left.

_The thing on looks was directed at Ziln. _That drew a chuckle out of him. Now for the comeback, _The thing on intelligence was an all around assessment. _Muahaha! Evil! Look at his face. _And how dare you call me a flirt. She was more cute than pretty. But it doesn't matter because I have…_ I stopped. Didn't want to go there.

"You have who?"

_No one. I don't have anyone. _Anymore. _I have questions. _I wrote.

"Later," was the reply Fine. Be that way. New escape plan.

_Help me! I'm being kidnapped! They took my voice so I can't-_ Delvin was still reading over my shoulder. He snatched the sheet of paper away, crumpled it up and stuffed it in his pocket. His face was close to mine and he said quietly,

"Look, Salmalin. None of that now. I'll give you another chance. You do that again and I'll take your means of communication." Well it was worth a try.

My eyes traveled the room and came to rest on two figures. Al of my attention went to them. Two lovers perfectly happy. Like Daine and I. They were laughing and talking. Sometimes he would kiss her and sometimes she would kiss him. He had her hand in his own when, causally, he slipped something on her finger. She cried out and flung her arms around him. People clapped and cheered. I just stared. My hand strayed to my pocket. My fingers stroked the velvet on the ring box and against my will, my eyes welled up with tears. I non-conspicuously brushed them away. No one saw. I thought.

I was interrupted, however, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. For a moment I thought it was Daine. But it wasn't. Arms didn't feel right. Didn't smell like Daine either. I looked up. Some blond wench. She'd had a few drinks. My companions stopped and watched with amused expressions. Great.

"Get her off me," I mouthed. They shook their heads. May Mithros strike you all down! The thing around my shoulders leaned her head in towards mine. I leaned away until I was almost resting it on the table.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She pouted. I wrote something down on the paper. She didn't notice, so I tapped her arm.

"A mute? I find that very attractive in a man." Yeah, well you would find anything attractive as long as you got sex from it.

_I'm glad you think so, but please get off. _ Listen to me!

_"_Why? I like it hear." Oh come on!

_I don't like you there. I said get off. Do it now._ This time I un-wrapped her arms. She only began threading her fingers through my hair. Hello! Get out! That is Daine's territory, as is all of me. I took her hands off again and wrote,

_I'm already attached. My girl is not going to appreciate this._

"But she's not here is she? Do you let her rule your life?" Can't take a hint can you? How am I going to get rid of her? I could escort her else where, or I could kill her. I'm leaning towards murder at the moment. Maybe I'll just insult her.

_I don't. I'm a loyal man. _Especially to Daine, _And anyway, she's a lot better than you._

You don't mean that," she said with a giggle. Yes I did. Daine is a lot nicer, prettier, funnier, cleverer and everything. You on the other hand have looks and looks alone. Basically I told her so.

"Oh why don't you go on about _her_ faults?' she snapped. Here we go. You asked for it,

_She doesn't have any. You on the other hand… _I looked her up and down at this, _Well, she's a lot prettier than you. Of course, Ziln is a lot prettier than you. _I indicated Ziln. She is _really _offended.

"You…!" That wasn't a nice word. She slapped me across the face and stormed off. The other four roared with laughter. Delvin especially since he could read what I had written.

"What did he say?" asked Malon. Delvin passed the paper over to him so he and his brother could read my part of the conversation. They laughed even harder.

"Who is this girl with no faults?" asked Gailon once I had regained the paper. He was met with peals of laughter.

_Oh, shut up._ I wrote.

"We couldn't do that," retorted Malon gaining composure, "Because then your friend might mistake us for mutes and you know how much she finds that attractive." Now everyone had tears of mirth streaming down their faces. I fingered my cheek. She hits hard. Not as hard as Daine. Mithros! All I can think about is her! And that hurts. Who knows when I'll see her again? If ever.

**_Another Stopping Point. _**

Finally we went to our rooms. I was dead tired. I'd put in full day. I ended up sharing with Delvin because he didn't trust Ziln enough to leave me alone with him. I bet he didn't let me share with one of the mages because he was afraid to leave _them_ alone with me. He didn't say so though.

Delvin had the bed. I had the floor. Once again, another lame plan for escape: Wait until my room mate falls asleep then leave. There was only one problem. He wouldn't go to sleep! He just lay there, staring at the ceiling. I fingered the box in my pocket. I drew it out, turned my back to Delvin and opened it. In it lay the ring that I was going to give to my love. It was diamond. In the center was a sliver of black opal. It was small. Not the gaudy things that she detests. She would have loved it. I had to have it custom made. And it had a special power. I had poured my gift into it so that we could communicate. Her through her ring, me through my pendedt. Too bad I hadn't given it to her yet. I placed the ring back in it's groove, then closed the lid. I rolled over on my back with my treasure clutched tight in my fist. Slowly, against my will, my eyelids drooped shut and I fell asleep.

In my dreams Delvin sat up. He looked around the room until his gaze fell upon my hand which had fallen open. His features gained a look of curiosity as he eased out of bed and picked up the ring box. His mouth fell open when he realized what it was. Slowly the lid was opened and his eyes widened at the sight of the contents. He groaned softly, closed the lid, and gently placed it back in my hands. Then he got back in bed. I became fully awake. Delvin looked like he was asleep. My hands clutched the box tightly before tucking it safely away. Silently, I made my way to the door. My fingers ad just brushed the knob when I heard Delvin's voice,

"Now I'll have to tie you up. I was beginning to trust you too," I thought he had been asleep. My head beat on the door. Now he got out of bed and grabbed his shirt.

I could see his chest held no marks from out earlier incident.

My eyes swept the room and landed on the desk where lie a pen and some paper. I went over and wrote down,

_Are you going back to sleep? _ I couldn't convey my hopefulness of the answer being "yes" in writing. He shook his head.

_"_Not tired," was his reply. Darn.

_So you're going to stay awake all night? You haven't slept yet have you? _I wrote now.

"I'm just not tired." Yeah, okay, sure. I replied,

_Do you just not sleep?_

"Why do you care all of a sudden?' he snapped. I don't know.

_I'm curious. Not of your well being, just curios. It's just not good for the body. Are you hallucinating yet? _What? So I've gone days on end without sleep. It's not fun, believe me.

"You talk of this like from experience,"

_I'm a very experienced man. _He snorted,

"I believe you,"good He sat down in another chair with a groan. For the first time I looked at him. I mean _really_ looked at him. I bet most people stop at the handsome face, or get lost in his eyes, or even focus only on his mouth that was always quick to smile. Only it wasn't. Not really. I had only seen smiles. Not any grins not any… anything. Mainly it held an impassive look. One that wasn't any emotion. It was like he was _afraid_ to get too deep into any emotion for fear he would lower his guard. And I studied his eyes. Not get lost in them but studied. There were dark circles under them and if you did look into them you saw that they were wise. People saw that and just fell into them. But if you looked deeper you saw that that wisdom came from suffering and learning form that. I realized that before me was not necessarily a happy man.

_Since we're both awake, _I wrote, _Could you answer some questions? _He nodded.

_Why'd you kidnap me?_

"Look, Salmalin, I'm willing to answer some things but there is such a thing as going to far,"

_Just thought I'd try. How long have I been with you people? _Delvin leaned back in his chair, his fingers laced behind his head.

"How long?" he asked. Nod. "I think it's been over a week," my jaw dropped. There seemed to be a lot of that happening. No wait, that was a dream. Right?

_A week?! _They didn't hit me that hard. I wrote that next. He chuckled a bit then answered,

"No, it was that stuff… uh…Glaidium, or something like that. Your body wasn't used to it. It analyzed it as a germ, so since-" but by this time I understood and was writing it down furiously,

_But since I'm a black robe mage I have a lot of power and that power isn't going to consent to being locked up. Since to my body the substance is a germ and to my gift, an enemy, there is an all out war going on in my body. I can't win though, because the dose you gave me was enough to overpower me. Problem is, you can't just tell mind and body to not fight it. It's reflex._

"You catch on fast," I shrugged. I knew Delvin had answered all of my questions. That he would answer for me anyway. I had a lot more but they would be classified as "going to far." We were both quiet for awhile, thinking our separate thoughts.

Unconsciously I had again brought out the ring box and began stoking the velvet.

"I saw the ring," said Delvin quietly. I froze and looked up at him. So that hadn't been a dream. His eyes were downcast.

"You-you were going to-to propose to her that night weren't you?" I had looked back down at the desk. It was all true. I gave a nod. Delvin was quiet for a few awkward minutes.

"It was that-that girl wasn't it? That one the others were talking about." I had a lump in my throat. I nodded again.

"It must have been…hard to watch her be assaulted like that. You know…not being able to do anything about it." I hadn't realized that I had been crying until I saw the drops of water on the paper. I tried to cover the drops and stem the flow but they only increased. I put my head in my hands.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered. I tried to feel anger. To feel hatred. But it didn't come. I was sad. My heart was breaking and I couldn't get mad when I was supposed to. Suddenly I had grabbed the pen up again and began to scribble.

_She is wonderful,_ I wrote, _Every thing about her is perfect, even her flaws. I love her with my whole being and more. So much that it hurts_… I went on and on until my hand cramped. I thought talking about it would stop the tears but it didn't. If anything, I cried harder. Damn all this. We were both silent for a while then I picked up the pen and began to write more slowly,

_I knew she'd say yes this time._

"You mean you've asked before?" he asked curiously.

_Yeah. _ I replied with a small smile, remembering, _She was 16 then._

"16?! That's young.'

_I know…_

_Flashback_

"_Will you marry me?" she grinned up at him,_

"_Maybe someday if you're very, very good." She replied, eyes dancing_

_"But what if I'm very, very bad?"_

_End Flashback_

I continued, _But it's true love, you know? Age didn't matter, nothing else mattered because we had each other._

My gaze lifted to Delvin's. Perhaps my eyes were watery, but his seemed to sink deeper. I think he was remembering his suffering. When he replied it was so soft I almost didn't hear,

"Yeah, you're right." Then he blinked a few times and repeated himself, "Yeah, you're right." At that moment a horrible thought popped into my head.

_You won't take it from me will you?" I_ wrote fearfully. Itwas nearly all I had left of Daine. That and my locket. My question seemed to shock and hurt the other man. His face held a pained expression as he replied,

"I wouldn't dream of it,"

End of Chapter!!! Yay!! I wasn't to happy with a lot of this chapter. I didn't particularly like it until the 1st escape attempt. I dunno, what do you think? Btw, I'm planning on killing a couple of people. Out of curiosity, who do you think it should be and why? Tell me in your review. You can also do a character that hasn't come up yet but you think will.

Example: I think Daine should come up in the future but die because… (I'm not killing her by the way)

Or I think so and so should die because…

Something like that.

Also, Hope you all had a happy thanksgiving and 4 day weekend for those of you in the States! I know I did.

Now REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please.


	3. Voyage

Alex with the next chapter. Wow! Chapter 2 was really long!!! Really, really long!!! Didn't expect that to happen. Chappie no. 3 is shorter though. I hope you enjoy, but first thank yous!!

Lady Prongs of Rohan: Smarty pants!! I was going to do that. In chapter 5 to be exact!!!! Hmmm… mind reader? Yes?

Jennyvre Moss: I was proud of the bar scene. Not sure about the rest of the chapter though.

Heather-marie: Alas! Happy ending for them? Probably not, but you neva know. This chapter is a whole lot sadder for Delvin. You find out the reason for his suffering.

Equestrian-babe101: Thank you, thank you very much! Muchos Gracias!

Fantasizing –Fluff: I loved designing the ring. It was fun. Don't know about Delvin though…

Goddess of the Moon: Your praise had me bouncing off the walls (at least, more than usual! Lol!) thanx a bunch!

Cora Indigo: Your review really made my day!! I was actually happy during 1st period!

Insomniac-Reader: Yeah, hehe, sorta lost control. Just went on and on and on and on and on… well you get the picture.

Roherwen: Numy's head is a fun place. Sometimes it can be hard to get into though. I neva thought of it as the "secret diary' thing. I like that. Btw u were my 1st reviewer for this chapter! That means that this chapter is dedicated to you!!!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed one and all! And now-

**Numair**: uh Alex?

**Me**; yes?

**Numair:** Do I get my voice back in this chapter? I really hate pantomiming things.

**Me:** Well… I wasn't planning on it but you could try to convince me…

**Numair (Grins evily):** That could be arranged. (Numair snogs me senseless)

**Me:** (giggles uncontrollably.) consider the spell lifted sometime in this chapter!

_I groaned softly. Every part of me ached. Everything. I think this was one of his favorite parts of torturing me. That even when he left I was left with reminders. Like a brand in my very brain, telling me that I no longer belong to my self and my life is nothing but a play thing. I'm a…possession, a…toy, a…pet._

_I lifted a hand and fingered my nose. It had been broken earlier today. I had already reset it. My fingers traced a cut underneath my right eye and my fat lip. I winced. I never worried about it getting infected. I was always healed before it got to that point. I can't die on him after all. If I did then he wouldn't have anything to play with. _

_My mind wandered once more…_

We left the inn early in the morning. I had spent a night filled with troubled dreams. Tossing and turning and waking every so often only to find Delvin laying in the dark on the bed, hands clasped behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling. Every time I woke he was always there in the same position. I don't think he slept at all Eventually he gave a deep, melancholy sigh and got out of bed. He beckoned to me as he walked out the door. I followed. The three others stumbled groggily after us. I think we were all exhausted but Delvin and I were the inside tired if that makes sense.

After setting the affairs of paying and buying a horse for me we were off. Oh boy, fun. Horse back riding. As if I didn't have enough to worry about. My pitiful mount attempts received snickers form everyone but Delvin. He wasn't paying attention. Staring off into space. Gailon rode up to him and waved a hand in front of his face,

"Hello!" Delvin shook his head,

"Wha? Oh, let's go," he nudged his horse into a walk. Everyone followed. Everyone but me that is. I started off in a trot in the other direction. He he, fools…

Ziln quick caught up with me and gave me a shove. I wasn't very steady on my mount and the push was a little hard . I tumbled from the saddle and fell to a heap on the ground. Ow! Did I break something? No.

As the others rode to me I got to my feet and pulled Ziln to the ground. I was tired of his beatings. I had bruises all over from him. He landed in the dirt with a thud and a grunt. The others were almost to us now and I broke out into a run towards my horse. I wish it was Spots. Spots was a smart horse, always knew when I needed something. This may have been Daine's doing though. I was almost there when a large object plowed into me. It was Ziln. I don't know what would have happened next but it would have been bad.

Ziln was pulled off me and I was helped to my feet by the inn keeper. Yes! I'm going to escape! I stopped struggling but Ziln continued. What a hot head. I would love to beat him up. The others shifted uncomfortably at the innkeeper's inquisitive looks. Get out of this one!

Ziln made a rude gesture in my direction. Oh that's it. A good excuse to hurt him. I broke fee from the innkeeper. He wasn't really hanging on to me it was more of support. I dove for Ziln driving him to the ground but then the mages were on me, pulling me up. Gailon's hand was a vice on my arm. He was grabbing at a large bruise inflicted on me by Ziln. Ah shit! That hurts! Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith! Let go! I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes tight and struggled hard. Gailon thought I was trying to escape and tightened his grip. Stop it you idiot! Let go!

I ripped my other arm out of Malon's hands and hit his brother , forcing him to open his hand.

"What the?' he began as he reached for me again. I knocked his hand a way and pulled up my sleeve revealing a nasty looking bruise. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

'Ouch," yeah thanks for noticing.

"May I ask what's going on?" asked the innkeeper testily. Everyone was quiet.

"They've never liked each other," supplied Delvin sheepishly as Ziln and I looked daggers at each other.

"Be that as it may, ye have no business brawling on my property."

"We're terribly sorry, sir. We were just leaving," then he elbowed Ziln in the side.

"Uh, sorry," he muttered rubbing his arm.

"As am I," The innkeeper stared at me oddly.

"I'm sorry," I repeated pronouncing each syllable clearly.

'Oh, you're the mute," oh shut up. Enough with the mute! Haven't you ever seen a black robed mage that's been kidnapped and had a spell placed on him to keep him from talking? Well look carefully. It may be a once in a life time opportunity.

A thought struck me. What if some of the mutes I've seen were really being abducted too? Ha! That's sort of funny is a twisted sort of way (a/n: Well, I thought it was funny,) A grin plastered on my face and I chuckled.

"Are ye all right?' asked the innkeeper. As well as to be expected thank you. And you? Oh, you think I'm mad. You're not the first. Delvin slung an arm around my shoulder.

'Don't worry about him. He's got a great mind but he's a little crazy," Awww! You said I had a great—What do you mean crazy?! Well there goes another chance to escape. I need some fun, let's play along. Crazy am I? Shouldn't be too hard. Not that I've had practice or anything.

Now I slung my arm around Delvin's shoulder and ruffled his hair all the while grinning stupidly.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Everyone roared with laughter except the innkeeper who looked bewildered.

"We'll just leave now," said Malon depositing a gold coin in the innkeeper's pudgy hand.

"Uh, safe traveling,"

"Thank you,"

I pushed Delvin away from me and he stumbled. Then I turned and gave a large, exaggerated salute with a flourish (this seemed to annoy Delvin) then swaggered off to my mount, tripping Ziln on the way.

The innkeeper scurried off. I think he was glad to leave. Once he was out of sight Delvin rounded o me,

'What the hell were you doing?' I pulled the paper and pen that I had swiped from the desk that morning out of my pocket,

_"I'm just trying to make it fun,"_ I wrote. He growled as the mages laughed. Ziln was still trying to get dirt out of is eyes. Delvin grabbed my means of communication and turned. I saw that his back pocket contained more paper and a pen. I bet it was so we could communicate on the rest of our trip. It was the work of a moment to lift it from the pocket and put it in my own. No one saw. He was almost to his horse when he reached for the pocket. He felt around for a moment then turned, eyes blazing. Oh, this is classic.

'Give it back," what ever do you mean? I bit back a grin but it came anyways. He repeated himself Fine. I began to give it back when Malon asked,

'How did you do that?" I wrote down, _"Ah, but that would be telling," _That always bugs people. I know it bugs me. Of course a lot of things bug me.

Not being with Daine

Not having my mouth on Daine

Not touching Daine in anyway

Perin looking at Daine

Perin being in the same room as Daine

Perin breathing the same air as Daine

Perin actually being alive

Perin in any way, shape, or form touching Daine especially if it involves lips.

The list went on and on. Once I got on the subject of hating Perin it was hard to get off. It was how I spent the first hour of the ride. I was surrounded by my four captors while we were n the city. Once we had left, however, by hands were tied to the saddle horn.

The ride was uncomfortable to say the least. How is it someone as graceful and dignified as myself be so clumsy and…undignified on a horse? Whoa, vocabulary failed me for a second. I could picture the horse laughing or groaning, or complaining or whatever it is that horses do when they have an atrocious rider. Calling me storkman or whatever it is. Storkman! Can you believer it? Comparing me to a stork. At the very least you could say something like dashingly handsome storkman, anything! I mean, really! Do I look like sticks with wings to you? Don't answer that please.

_I wasn't going to._

Who came up with that in the first place? I bet it was Daine. Or maybe Cloud? No, it was Daine, influenced by Cloud. Cloud is a bad influence on that girl. Like…Like the time…Like the time when she died talking to dolphins or the time in Dunlath when she blew up Tristan's workroom breaking the spell or the time she destroyed Carthak or…

_That was all your influence._

I fail to see how I influenced her to kill herself.

_He he he._

What's so funny?

_Oh, just thinking about Daine in Carthak._

He he, yeah. That was great. Stupid Kaddar.

_I thought that was to get back at Ozorne._

Why not kill two birds with one stone?

_Good point. I was unaware of how much we dislike Kaddar._

Don't get me started.

_You're not going to make another list again re you?_

No, anything for Perin is applicable for Kaddar.

_You hate him that much?_

No, just anything that involves Daine with him is applicable.

_That's the whole list._

Oh shut up.

We traveled quickly. Grassy plains and trees whizzed pat as we thundered along. My brain is rattling around in my skull. Killing brain cells I bet. Just think how smart I'd be if I never had to ride a horse! I'd rule the world!

At around midday Delvin called a stop for lunch. We all got off our horses. At least one of us was grateful.

"Well, Master Salmalin, if your mage skills are as good as your equestrian then I'm surprised you haven't gotten your self blown up yet," Malon told me. On the contrary, I have come close numerous times. But let's not go there.

On his way past, Delvin bumped into my arm. My hand grabbed his shoulder and squeezed hard.

"What?" I lifted up my sleeve once more.

"Oh. Hey Malon, can you get rid of that?" Malon rolled his eyes as if to say, "If I couldn't then I've got problems," he healed it with a brush of his fingertips. As he turned to go I held out a hand to stop him.

"What?" in answer I pulled off my shirt, (a/n; sigh A shirt less Numair. I can't stop drooling.)

'What happened to you/" what happened to me? Ziln is what happened to me. I jerked my thumb over in his direction. Delvin's eyes narrowed and he strode off to the unsuspecting Ziln. He slammed him up against a tree.

"Ziln, why'd you do that?" he asked, inclining his head in my direction. Ziln didn't meet his gaze.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Silence was his answer.

"You are a coward to beat up someone who can't fight back. I would bet you all I have that if we were to stand back and give our friend a fair chance you would probably be dead." Ziln's eyes flashed angrily.

"If it was up to me, you wouldn't be here," I didn't know whether he meant Ziln would be dead or he would just be elsewhere. Neither did Ziln.

The rest of the day was uneventful. As was the day after and the day after that. I lost track of all of them but finally we reached a dock with a waiting ship. What is going on? Where are they taking me? We're going out of this continent now? An ugly suspicion was beginning to gnaw at my insides. Things were becoming clear. Then it hit me. The thing I couldn't remember. I the thing that knew was important to remember. All of my kidnappers were Carthaki. Oh damn. Oh Gods damn. Oh Gods damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Deep down I had known all along that this was true. That it was him. I had buried that notion deep inside me hoping to forget. And now it resurfaced to rip me apart. I'm not going to. I had stopped walking. The others turned, noting the pure horror on my face. Gailon tugged on my arm. I didn't move. I couldn't move. A man from on board he vessel was leaning on the rail. He gave a wave.

"About time you got here Sergeant." My head whipped around to stare at Delvin. Sergeant? Oh no! I turned and ran. Delvin, Sergeant Delvin dove and brought me to the ground. I fought tooth and nail, giving Delvin a black eye and bloody nose. Once more I was on my feet but so was Delvin. He gave a swift punch to my stomach and I doubled over silently gasping. It was then that Malon tackled me. Delvin was staggering slightly now. I had hit him pretty hard. I tried to push Malon off of me. He wouldn't budge.

"Stop struggling." No I won't. Get off of me.

'I mean it. I could kill you." My eyes told him to do it. I dared him. If I was going to Ozorne then what did I have left to live for?

_You have Daine._

Do I?

…………

The mage then bound my hands and dragged me up. After a few unsteady steps I broke out into another run, but Malon was faster. He hit me in the stomach and once more I fell to the ground. I couldn't breath. I struggled to do so. The dirt beneath me was wet and smelled of blood. My blood. I just wanted to cry. To scream, to moan. To...anything. But I couldn't.

"I don't want to hurt you," Malon continued gently but firmly, as if I was some frightened wild animal.

"I don't want to hurt you,' he repeated. Really? You sure fooled me. It's a little late for that anyways.

'I'm sorry," are you really? "But it's not as if we can let you go. You know how he gets." I gave a broken nod. He was right. Ozorne _was_ hard to refuse. I could see myself in his place. I really could. Malon helped me to my feet and led me back to the others. My mind screamed at me to run again but I couldn't. I stumbled but Delvin was there and he caught me.

As I gazed through blackened eyes at the sergeant he grimaced through the blood. We both spat blood at the same time and gave a little smile. But my heart wasn't in it and neither was his.

On board the ship I was locked in a cabin. I sank down on a bed and put my head in my bound hands. Blood still flowed steadily own my face. My shirt was covered with it. My face was an ugly mess. Both eyes were blackened and the left one hand swelled shut. My lip was split and every thing felt swollen. I gingerly mopped my face with my sleeve. This only smeared blood around even further and added to the current sticky mess on my shirt. I was filthy too. Dirt stuck to the blood. I lay down on the bed not caring whether I dirtied the blanket or not.

Perhaps an hour later, the door unlocked and Malon entered. My eyes warily followed him as he made his way to the bed. What do you want now? Come to beat me up some more? I thought back to a few weeks ago with the whole "You just have to be bigger that me," thing. He's strong too. Strong, smart, and powerful. That's a formidable combination. Only few possess it. Me being one of them of course. He untied my hands then reached for my face I stiffened momentarily when he placed one hand on my neck and the other on my mouth. He muttered a word in Old Thak. I didn't feel any different but I knew he had given my voice back. Without thinking I opened my mouth and croaked the first word that popped into my head.

"Daine," my voice was cracked and rusty from the lack of use.

"What?" asked Malon.

"Nothing," I whispered. Then he left. I sat up and pulled my shirt off, then flung it to the floor. I lay back on the bed. Soon my eye lids drooped and I fell asleep.

I awoke hours later to the rocking of the boat and the sound of the door opening. Delvin entered. His face had been cleaned up and he wore fresh clothes.

"Hello Sergeant," I spat my voice a mere whisper.

"Hey," we stood there a moment in silence.

"I forgot why I came in here," he told me.

"That's your problem then," silence again.

"What's that?' Delvin asked curiously.

"What's what?"

"That," he brushed my locket with his fingers. I moved my arm away.

"If you don't know a locket when you see one then I don't know how you got this far in life,"

"I know what a locket is," he replied. He was getting annoyed now.

'Then why'd you ask?"

"You, I," he sighed, "Can I see it? I pretended to contemplate for a moment.

'Well, I suppose you_ can_ but the question is, will I show it to you," Delvin glared.

'I liked you better when you couldn't talk," Oh, so he actually likes me? Am I ever so honored. Let me just fawn over you for the rest of my days.

"yeah? Well I liked you better before you kidnapped me. Of course, that was before I knew you." I retorted icily. The sergeant looked hurt.

'Are you always like this or did I just catch you at a good time?" At the moment this is a good time.

"Oh, please excuse me, Sir. My most humble and sincere apologies. I was unaware that I was suppose to be polite and friendly to the people who have kidnapped me and have just inflected pain upon my being," He didn't answer. He merely stalked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. I didn't hear it lock though. I lay there for a few more minutes, scrutinizing the ceiling.

Suddenly I had jumped off the bed and bolted out the door of the cabin. I pushed past Gailon and Ziln and rushed toward the railing of the ship.

I had wanted to watch my home disappear from sight. Well, not really my _home_ we had left from Tusaine. What did it matter though? It already had disappeared.

I couldn't believe it. My eyes swept the water. Squinting, searching the horizon for something I knew wasn't there anymore.

'It's gone," I whispered. The sea breeze played with my hair and raised goosebumps on my bare skin.

"It's gone!' I screamed. It came out like normal talking. I began to curse and yell, but not cry. I forbid my self to cry. I've been crying too much lately.

Delvin and Malon came and flanked me, both leaning against the railing.

"It's gone," I whispered once more. For a moment the tears nearly won, but I quickly conquered them. But not before one slid down my nose and fell into the endless sea. My tear joined the others. The ocean, after all was made when the Great Mother Goddess cried the tears of infinite power. She cried for happiness and anger and pain and love. Tears for when spring begins. Tears for the mother when she loses a child. Tears for when two people are joined by love, and now I added to the Infinite Tears. A single drop, telling a tale of someone dieing, someone leaving love and friendship to greet unknown misery and despair. That one salty tear is telling a tale of one mortal. And like that mortal, that solitary tear shall sink and be lost to the sands of time. Be forgotten. Drowning alone. Only few in that endless mass of water will know that tear just as few will know that mortal , one of many, and they too shall one by one fall down, down, down, forever and they too shall be forgotten.

I turned and sank to the deck of the ship. I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my arms on them

"It's all gone," Delvin and Malon sat down too. They each put a hand on my shoulder. We were quiet. Sailors bustled about. Every so often they would shoot a curious glance in our direction.

"No more reading in my tower," I began, "No more standing on the beach at Pirate's Swoop. No more walks through the woods. No more teaching the pages. No more arguing with Alanna.' I stopped a moment then continued. This time faster, "No more Alanna or George. No more Jon or Thayat or little Roald and Kalasin who I suppose aren't little anymore. No Thom or the twins. No more Raoul or Gary or Buri or Onua or Sarge. No more Kitten… No more Daine," I swallowed and looked first to Malon and then to Delvin. Both were silent and staring down at the wooden planks on the deck.

'No more Daine," my voice was once more a whisper,

"No more holding her hand or stroking her hair. No more seeing the look on her face when she learns something new or watching he shape shift. Never again will I hear that laugh or see her smile. I will never watch her sleep again, all innocent and perfect or watch her just move. I can never tell her how much I love her. No more hugs or kisses or proposing or hearing her say yes. Never will I walk down the aisle or give vows or have children by her side. We will never grow old together."

My fingers strayed to the clasp of the locket. Flicking it open easily as I had done countless times before. I found my eyes staring into hers. Daine. My companions leaned in closer to get a good view.

"That's that one-Oh gods- well, that explains some things." Said Malon. Mmm Hmm. I rested my head on my knees now. Malon lifted his hand and I heard a sound like the sloshing of water. My head raised an inch or two to see the mage with a cloth dripping with water in hand.

"Let me see your face," I sat up and turned to face him . Gently he touched the first cut with the cloth.

Upon contact I jerked away,

"What in Mithros's name is that?' Ow! That stings!

"Salt water,' Salt water?!

'It's one of the best disinfectants there are. We also have a lot of it." Yeah, yeah, yeah.

The mage continued his task until all the blood was gone and my cuts were cleaned. Then he healed me. Delvin handed me a cup of water which I drank gratefully.

Now I was beginning to get cold, I began to shiver.

"Here," said Malon holding out a shirt, "I had to alter it a bit but it should fit pretty well," I took the shirt and pulled it over my head. It was almost a perfect fit. But I'm not complaining.

"Thanks, both of you,' I said softly. They both answered with a shrug. Maybe I haven't lost friendship yet…

We had been on board for two days. In that time my voice had come all the way back and it was if I had never lost it. My fears were still there but had subsided some what.

I was lying on my bed when Delvin burst through the door. I glanced at him before returning to my book. _How to Identify Different Sea Maladies. _Not my first choice for what to read, but it was pretty much all there was.

Delvin locked the door behind him. Something must be up. As he began to pace I asked him,

'You alright?" he stopped and turned to face me and told me the last thing I ever expected to hear from him,

"I'm scared," whoa, back up there.

"What?'

"I'm scared," Mithros! We didn't hit an iceberg did we?

"Of what?' I want to be enlightened.

"Of- of- of everything, of life, of…love…" now I closed my book and sat up. I could sense a soul pouring session coming on. I didn't even check to see what page I was on.

'Could you get a little more detailed please?' I asked because quite frankly, I wasn't exactly understanding what he was saying. The Sergeant sat down on the floor resting his back up against the bed.

"I don't know, Salmalin-"

"Numair,'

'What?'

'Numair. I have basically poured out my soul to you and if my assumption is correct then you're about to do the same thing. We should probably go by first names now," I didn't change my name to Numair to have people neglect to use it.

_You also changed your name to Salmalin. It's better than Draper, is it not?_

Yes it is.

'Numair, I am a coward," yes and I'm a black robed mage. Oh God's! Messed that one up.

_Yes you did._

I didn't mean that though! I meant something like King of Whatever.

_Just shut up and listen to the man._

"You, Sergeant Delvin, a coward? I think not," I said in disbelief. Delvin gave a sad smile.

'The military is easy. I am afraid of everything else. Not death but life. You don't' know what's going to happen or where everything is going to lead to. You make decisions and choices so that your life will go in the desired direction but one little thing can flip it all upside down," Wow. He's really thought about this. I couldn't think of anything to say. He gave another wry smile,

"I have fallen in love. Alicia hit me fast and hard. I kept falling and falling deeper. I didn't think I would ever stop. Then I hit the ground…with a thud." ………

'I was so happy. It was like you and Daine. I was blinded by love and happiness. She was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I proposed and …she said...no." This had torn him up inside.

'How do you know someone is right?" Well…

"You just know,"

"No you don't!' he yelled. "How can you be so sure? I felt that it was right and it wasn't, not for her anyways. Have there ever been other women that you thought were right?' I thought back. I had thought Varice was right, but it wasn't. Then there was Daine and she had been so much more "right" and she is. What if she isn't though? What if she didn't return my feelings? Where would I be? How is it possible that in all the people in the world that someone could find true love in the same place that they are? What if across the world there is another Daine? How do people ever get married once more after their spouse has died?

"There is always someone better than you out there," he continued, "I lost Alicia to someone better. And what if you're the best? What then? Because then if you lose, it's now such a big deal and you become worse than everyone. Ridiculed because you're the one who ultimately failed. Now you've just lost everything." We were both silent for a moment before Delvin began again, voice barely more than a whisper,

"If you lived without them before and was happy, why can't you now that they're gone?" And he looked at me and I saw that he was crying. He wiped his face but the tears kept coming.

'Damn tears,' he said attempting a laugh, "Would you believe me if I told you this was the first time I ever cried?" Holy Mithros!

"Not when my parents died, not when my sister was…raped and murdered, not when Alicia left, never." I patted his shoulder.

"I've never told anyone." This man has suffered. At last I found my voice,

"Delvin, tears aren't a sign of weakness. Everyone needs to cry. I've done it. It's not…healthy to keep everything bottled up inside. Just let the tears come okay?" and they did come. After years of dry eyes they came. I patted his shoulder one last time and stood up to go. He needed to be alone.

"I reached the door when Delvin whispered, "Numair? Please don't tell any one,'

"Of course not," Then I close the door behind me, leaving the sergeant, my kidnapper, my friend, alone to cry the tears that had waited so long to flow.

So sad!!!!! Poor Delvin!!!! Who was the evil person who put him through all of this? Uh… Don't answer that.

_I wasn't going to_ Lol!!!!

Question. It's important. When you've taken dreamrose is it possible that your dreams have taken place in the past? Could you tell me in your review? It's important for the writing of chapter 5. Oh and I already have chap 4 written so it's up to the numba of reviews I get on whether or not it gets posted. (This means review)

And for those of you waiting for something more happy, I am working on a one shot that is a different way on how Daine and Numair confessed their love for each other. I like it so far, but that's just me.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

Alex.


	4. Analyze

Hello Everyone!!!! Here I am with chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally!!!!!!!!!! This is a shorter one than the rest. Only 6 and ½ pages or something like that. It must be a new record!!! This chapter is sort of dumb. In fact. I really had no intention of putting some of this in hear. I was actually planning for next chapter to be this chapter but now I don't think it will happen that way. In fact, next chapter may instead be a few chapters depending on what you, the readers (more like the reviewers actually. Cause if you didn't review then how do I know what you want?) want and what I, the writer feel like doing. I'll most likely go with what you want but who knows?

More of an explanation at the end of the chappie but now for the thank yous!

Drum roll please….

Equestrian-babe101: yeah, I think mostly everyone was glad. Now Numy can annoy the kidnappers to death, or, at least confuse them. Glad you liked the chapter!

Cora Indigo: I happy that you love this story! Numair's arguments with himself are fun to write!

Beckythorn13: Utmost suspense? Well sorry it took so long!

Narm's Briton 44: sorry this wasn't really really really really, really soon! And really? Your favorite?! I'm so _happy!!!!! _I mean, to have anything I've written be somebody's absolute favorite thing is just…ABSOBALALUTLY WONDERFUL!!!!!!!! And yes. Got a little fight with himself in this one too. Hehe enigma man… well, you'll see!

Evilloveberry08: Yes, _very _thought out. I don't want anyone reviewing saying. How could this happen? It's just not logical. Sort of a miracle really. That me, Alex the insane (actually I have a long list of titles that include long stories and "the insane" is surprisingly not one of them) could actually come up with something somewhat logical. Thanks for reading, and glad u liked it!

Goddess of the Moon: Yeah I liked that part too. And yes, I think I have figured out basically what to do with dreams in the past. Let us go back in time! In the next chapter or two anyways!

Roherwen: Well when the name Numair is mentioned you automatically have my complete attention. I mean, Hello! Most perfect name for the most perfect guy!!! So that's where Numair went! He said he was going for milk! How dare you steal him!! He is mine! All mine! Poor Numair!

**Numair:** Actually, We had a lot of fun gains dreamy look

**Alex:**gasps Numair! How could you say something like that?!

**Numair:** gains even dreamier look I have more fun with you, Alex.

**Roherwen:** she too gasps But what about US?!"

**Numair:** Uh, um…

**Alex:** What are you thinking?

**Numair**: I'm trying to decide which one of you can inflict the most pain upon my physical being.

**Alex & Roherwen**: Numair! We would never hurt you. (at least not outside our fics!) We love you too much!

**Daine:** Numair! There you are! Who are they? looks suspiciously at other girls

**Numair: **um… Just some friends…

**Daine:** Just friends? How long does it take you to buy milk anyways? And how come you look like you've just been hanging out in a closet?

**Numair:** I don't know what you're talking about.

**Daine:** Don't you lie to me master mage! Come along now! grabs Numair by the ear and drags him away!

**Numair:** Ah! No! Do you realize how undignified this looks?!

**Alex & Roherwen:** falls down on knees wailing hysterically Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Numair!! We were gonna play with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well that was fun. quickly tries to hide Numair in closet then realizes it's to messy to fit someone his size there Well now I've got to go on to the remaining reviews!

Jennyvre Moss: Thanks for your support about last chapter. And yes. This fic is sort of a let's see how many people we can upset I suppose. Thanks for the advice on the dreamrose thing too. I think I've got it pretty much sorted out now. Oh and since you were the first reviewer for the last chappie then this chappie is dedicated to you!!! If you need advice on celebrity accepting an award impressions then talk to Roherwen. She seems to know what she's doing. Lol!!

_I remembered that day. Poor Delvin who had suffered, who had cried for the first time in at least thirty years. He had trusted me. I remembered the last day on board the ship and my dreams that were real…_

I had just left the sobbing sergeant by himself, to let out his emotions. Once more I found my self at the rail staring at the waves as they danced. I had a lot to think about but all I could think was: whoa. Oh gods. Poor Delvin! How sad! I wanted to analyze his words but I think I was afraid to. Malon joined me. He had also become a friend. We had had nice, long, scholarly talks and we had joked around with Delvin. He was interested in a few of the same subjects as I so we had plenty to talk about.

'You alright?" he asked me. I don't think so.

"I'm not…sure," I answered slowly. I had become preoccupied by the sea. For some reason I seemed to have a "thing" for tears. An obsession if you will. I didn't know why. Suddenly I had turned and I gestured to the desert of blue,

"Look at how vast the sea is, Malon! Some think it's infinite, that it goes on forever. What do you think?" I had caught him off guard. Usually I found someone struggling for a suitable answer interesting. Not in a mean way of course (not usually any ways) Just, wrestling with your mind is an interesting concept.

"I-uh don't know," he answered. I had looked back down at the water,

"Think of how many tears that is. Think of all the suffering," he was really taken aback now.

"Um, but tears aren't just for sadness," he said meekly, squirming under my stare. Mr. Optimism hmm?

"And it's just water anyways," what kind of answer is that?

"Those are tears," I retorted.

"But how are they all tears?" Not very updated on your stories of the gods are you? And I began the story. Just started. It took the mage a moment to realize what had happened.

"When the world was young and life was new The Great Mother Goddess wept. She wept for days. The Great Mithros became worried for her. 'My dear sister and wife, whatever is the matter?'

'Sadness,' she replied, 'I give tears for sadness so when a loved one dies their family may morn,' The next day she continued and Mithros, the sun asked once more.

'Anger' replied The Great Mother, 'I weep so that at the end of a day full of bad things people can scream their frustration and have their tears carry it away.' And still she cried. The next day she said, "I cry for pain. I cry so that the tortured can scream and possibly receive pity. I cry so that those mortally wounded in battle can cleanse themselves before closing their eyes for the last time,'

When Mithros came across his moon the next day he found her in disarray, sobbing as if the world had ended.

'Beloved what is the matter?' he asked her.

'Today,' she sobbed, 'I cry for heartbreak, the worst of them all. I weep to sooth the one who's greatest love had left them. I sob and scream for the shattered soul!'

And the next day, the king of the gods came across his Queen to find her dancing light footed and she was beautiful even through the tears. Before he could ask he was answered,

'Dear Mithros! Today I weep for happiness! Most glorious of them all!' she sang gaily, 'My tears are for life and joy! I cry for the newborn babe! I cry for the change of the seasons but most of all, I cry for love! I dance for the kisses and the smiles. But I could not without first crying for all the awful torment for without those there would be no happiness!' and then Mithros swept his bride up in his arms and he wept too. And from all of the tears came forth the Wave-Walker, Goddess of the sea. She is made up of all the tears and she rules the sea ad commands the waves, but is always obedient to her mother, the moon, who controls the tides because the tears were hers."

We were both silent after I had completed my tale.

"Tears aren't just for suffering. They are for happiness and love. You said so your self," nice answer.

'Happiness is suffering," I retorted.

'Yes, but therefore suffering is happiness," his answers were okay but I was going to win.

"You are correct," he beamed. Wait for it, "But I am more correct," his grin vanished,

"Explain," he commanded. I'd be glad to.

"Your answer was disappointing. You merely twisted my words. You are correct but in a round about way," he seemed confused. I had transformed to Mr. Teacher," What is pain, and, and heartbreak?" I asked him

"Torment?" he answered.

"Absolutely. They are torment and suffering. People cry for those. But people also cry when happy."

"I guess so," well I know so. "You've never heard happiness described as pain?"

"I can't say that I have,"

"Let me try again. Have you ever heard the phrase: I love someone so much that It hurts?" he nodded.

"Then what I say comes from experience. That phrase is absolutely correct. It is torture. That is love. Seeing one you love, just seeing them, can make your heart skip a beat. But say you can't have them? That tears a person up inside. I know so. I've felt that for years before I admitted my feelings to my wildmage. Now it drives me nuts being more than five minutes without her. With love comes pain and worry Malon," lots of pain and lots of worry.

"Then…Isn't it better not to love?" The mage suggested meekly. What?! If that's what you're getting from this then I should just shut my mouth. I looked at him sharply,

"Love is the most wonderful thing in the world, Malon. And once you fall for someone you will relish the torture,"

"What about the first thing?" he asked after a while. Good. You remembered.

'Happiness is suffering. Now that we understand that, suffering is happiness make a little sense. But only a little. We only take joy in the suffering that results in happiness. Do you like pain?"

"Not particularly."

'Exactly. It doesn't make sense. What is the meaning of seeing is believing?"

"Well, that when people actually see something then they will most likely believe it," I nodded.

'Now what about believing is seeing?" (a/n; love that book!) "Does it make sense?"

"Well, yeah-"

'Some people would say you're wrong."

"NO I'm not. It means the same thing!"

"Does it? The first one says that you see something you believe it. If we analyze the other one the same way then you are saying you believe something you see it. Is that true?"

'Sometime-"

"I am not asking about sometimes. I am asking about all of the time. Now, is it true?" I love this.

"I don't know.' Think Malon! Think! That is one of the main concepts of this lesson! It is well hidden though.

"Is the only way to believe something is to see it?" I demanded

"No-"

'See! There are many other ways to believe something. You believe in the Gods don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Have you ever seen any of them?"

"No." That lucky man…No offense to all of you celestial beings. Especially Daine's father. I swear that God has got it out for me.

"That is the point, Malon. You have to think before you arrive at a conclusion. Especially with the more complicated questions.' Once more we were quiet. Then a grin came across his face.

"This first one isn't right either." He told me. A smile tugged at my own lips.

"How do you mean?" Yes! He's finally getting it!

"The first one. Sometimes people don't trust their eyes. They see something and don't believe it. They think it's an illusion or something." Now I grinned too.

"Now you're thinking,"

"There seems like there is so much suffering in the world." I said thoughtfully.

'You sure seem optimistic," Malon answered sarcastically. Wonder why.

'You want optimism? You cry when you suffer. Well tears cleanse. It hurts. It's salt water after all, but it cleans. You proved it yourself.'

-----------------

It was sometime after midnight and I was still out on deck. Delvin was still in the cabin we shared. I didn't want to disturb him. It was always bad to interrupt someone in that situation I paced the side of the ship still staring at the waves. I never got tired of it. Never.

Surprisingly I wasn't tired. Not at all. Well not that tired. From behind me I heard voices,

'How long has he been there?"

"Since this morning. Hasn't even turned around yet," stop talking about me. It's not polite. The other one began again,

"I heard him talking to one of the mages earlier. Sounds like a scholar. Seemed very depressed too. "I said stop. Well, not really. For some reason I felt like being a little mean. Not sure why. It was sort of fun.

'I whirled around suddenly, catching the men by surprise.

'You're right I am depressed," I said. They took a step back,

"Why?" one asked.

"Do you know where we are bound?" they rolled there eyes.

"Carthak,'

'That's why," as I turned back one asked, "Why should that make a difference?"

"Because, I am Nuamir Salmalin. Do you know how powerful I am? I could kill you with hardly any effort at all," then I grinned evilly, 'I wouldn't regret it either," Muaha! They looked spooked. Then for the first time since my first escape attempt I tried to do magic. Pretty foolish since the Glaidium was at full power now. Tried to conjure fire, anything.

I gasped and stumbled back. Leaned against the rail for support. When I opened my eyes the sailors were no where to be found.

I sat there the rest of the night.

The next morning the door opened and Delvin stepped out. He made his way over to me. The transformation was amazing. He still seemed exhausted. Crying did that to you, but his eyes shown.

I got to my feet,

'How's it going?' I asked. Delvin grinned. He _grinned._

"Much better," he answered. His grin lessened some,

"You stayed out all night didn't you? Did you sleep at all?" hey, déjà vu. Next thing you know he'll be asking about hallucinations.

"Nope. I did terrify a couple of sailors sufficiently though." It was fun. Oh I am bad. Bad, mage, bad.

"Aren't you tired?" Actually I'm not.

'Not at all," Then weariness hit me. I shouldn't have said that.

'You know, maybe I am tired," I told him as I trudged back to the cabin. Must…sleep. I collapsed on the bed.

"Wake me when I'm dead," I said as I lazily waved a hand at Delvin.

"Yeah, I'll do that,' he gave a huge yawn. No, don't do that. Don't- _yawn_-Great. He yawned. No! Stop! Stop I say! _Yawn_. Too late. I am going to sleep before he can yawn again. Closed my eyes. Can't see him yawn now! Numair the Great conquers all! Mithros! He is a noisy yawner…

The rest of the days on board the ship, don't even know the name, passed uneventfully. Huh. I can remember the number of times Delvin has yawned and yet I can't recall the name of a Gods forsaken ship! My mind works in mysterious ways. It's an enigma.

_You're an enigma._

Stupid. I just said I was.

_No, you're very predictable. You're just insane to top that._

Ah, but-

_And don't go all philosophical on me. I know every answer you could possibly give._

Smarty pants.

_One tries._

Grrrr.

_See? Enigma man? Now you're pretending to be a bear._

Enigma man? What the hell is that? If you weren't me, I'd strangle you…

_Yeah, ok. Sure._

It was then that Malon approached me.

What's up?"

"Enigmas,' I barked. Stop looking at me like that. You just caught me at the wrong time.

"Here," he handed me the familiar vile of Glaidium. I had to take it once a day. Sickening. By this time I drank it without the hassle of refusing or fighting back. Ugh. Bottoms up. I drained it in one gulp. Hmm. Seemed like there was more than usual. Tasted different too. Sweeter. Made me want to gag, so I did. I clutched the rail and gave a violent shudder. I looked up to see Malon hiding a smile.

'Think I'm a wimp do you?" He shook his head. Uh huh. "Have you ever tasted this poison? No? Then shut up about it." I swayed slightly. It was then something caught my eye. Land. Oh no.

"Malon, land! I can't believe this! Do me a favor please! Kill me! I don't care how you do it as long as it gets done!"

"What! I'm not going to kill you." What king do friend are you?

"Why not? Ozorne will kill me anyways!" eventually. I stared down at the water, 'Maybe I'll jump." I never really contemplated suicide before. I wonder if I will have the guts.

"Don't do that!' said Malon fearfully.

"Yes. I'll do it!" I paced along the deck getting faster and faster. I was working myself into a frenzy now.

"I'm going to do it. I will jump!" I leaned over the rail. Farther than I normally would have dared. Before Malon could yank me back I stumbled back my self. Things were getting blurry. I shook my head and began to pace again. Vision blurred once more. There were two Malons.

"Hey it's Gailon," I said stupidly, my words slurring. I shook my head again and I was fine. I made a sharp turn to continue pacing. Then something clicked into place. I whirled around.

"You _drugged_ me?" I yelled furiously as my eyelids began to droop. Oh no you don't! I was wide awake once more.

Delvin rushed up, "Did he figure it out yet?" he asked. No, I didn't, stupid. Malon nodded. I swayed again and Malon rushed forward to catch me. He put my arm around his shoulder and Delvin came to my other side to do the same thing.

"Push me over," I whispered.

'No! We're not going to do that!" The sergeant protested.

"Come on!" I pleaded. I was going under. Not yet I said! I became awake enough to stumble along with them to the cabin.

"Because we-" but I interrupted. I was loopy.

"Ever notice how _blue_ the sky is?" I asked them with an idiotic grin.

"Er, yeah," Malon answered looking up. Today the sky was overcast.

We were in the cabin and I was somewhat back to my old self. They had put me on the bed.

"Why'd you do it?' I asked sharply still fighting the drug. I think it's dreamrose.

"We did it to put you out of your misery," Delvin explained. Oh, you did kill me?

"We gave you the dreamrose so you would sleep the rest of the trip,' oh so you didn't kill me. Damn. "It'll be a while until we get there. It's just cruel to let you anticipate." Yeah well I'm still pissed off.

"Gailon didn't see why we should waste our time' Malon told me. 'He's not cruel but he didn't see the point. He can be so close-minded. Thought you just liked being the center of attention." He what! Name one time when I just wanted to be the center of attention.

"Yeah well Gailon is a…" ooh, such colorful language. Where did I learn it all?

'No offense," I added.

"None taken. I agree with you sometimes."

"Ziln is cruel though. He wanted to watch you squirm."

"Mmm," I answered. My only regrets were not being able to kill him.

I was relaxing. Soon the Dreamrose will have done it's work. I suppose I should be grateful. My eyes closed and I stopped fighting.

"Sweet dreams,' I heard Delvin say sincerely. His voice came as if from far away and it echoed a bit. I answered before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Go to hell,"

Tadah!! Man! Is your head spinning from Numair's little analyzing session? I was just thinking about that kind of thing and then that made me remember seeing is believing and having the other way around which is believing is seeing and I asked my mom if they meant the same and she said the later didn't make sense which made perfect sense to me since Believing is Seeing is a book by Dianna Wynne Jones and it's a series of short stories that sort of don't make sense. But I never understood how it didn't make sense and so I sat down for like an hour to think it out and finally I got it! I used I mean what I say and I say what I mean to help me out. And so understanding that believing is seeing doesn't make sense then I came to the conclusion that seeing is believing didn't make complete sense either. Wow. And what are you getting from all of this? Probably something like "you have way to much time on your hands"

Now we are going to have some dreamrose chapters. You know. What happens in his dreams. But I think I will go back (way back) to while numy was getting kidnapped and go from there. This time with the other Tortallans. How does that sound?

Also I was wondering this. You know how George and Alanna are married? Well George fell in love with Alanna first right? What if he never found out she was a girl? Would he just not have? Or would he have thought he was gay or something? This has been plaguing me for some time now and now it is your turn to be plagued by it. And yes, I do know I have to much time on my hands.

NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Back to the Beginning

HAPPY NEWYEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2005!!!!!!!!!!!! And here is chapter five of drowning. The first of a few dreamrose chapters. This one is a lot shorter than the others only 4 pages. What a relief! Lol! Once again it is time to thank my reviewers (which was pitifully few) thanx to….

Equestrian-babe101: Interesting? Good. Here is more!

A Fan: Don't destroy ur computer! Then you can't read this chapter!

Roherwen: hehehe. Yeah. I love milk. Not as much as Numy though. And of course he'll see Daine! To bad she can't hear him. Or see him. Or touch him. Or in any way interact with him. Too bad. You are going to let Numy go for a while aren't you? He promised to come over tonight.

Jennyvre Moss: Talented? Me? :Blushes and bows: awww! Thankyou! Yeah confusing is my middle name (along with Dorothy, stupid, Dork, and various others!lol!) yeppers. Dreamrose. Interesting arguments.

Goddess of Muffins: I don't know about philosophical but sure. Let's go with that! I am happy you find it entertaining cause you know how I aim to please! And as for Ziln…Well…He shall get several punches and possibly…. Well, you'll have to wait and see!!!! Muahahaha!!!!

Okydoky! Thanks to all of you. Your kind words make me happy! And happy Alex's write more chapters!

Why had I been so upset by the prospect of being under dreamrose? It had been a long time since I had consumed any and I forgot how…nice it felt. You know, comforting. Besides. True dreams. If I was lucky then maybe I would travel back to time. I preyed I would. That was where Diane was. And maybe I would see her. In my dream state I was still frantic, anticipating but not necessarily about my future in the clutches of my ex best friend. That seemed to be a world or two away. Now it was the chance of me seeing Daine again. It was a distinct throb in my heart and mind. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to, even though I was sure I could.

I am Numair Salmalin after all. Most powerful mage in the realm.

_Okay. Now you're being cocky._

Shut up. I'm thinking.

_And I would be…?_

An annoying ass hole.

_And now you see your self as others see you._

Why do I have to have the conscience/mind/thought/voice thing that is such a smart ass?

_Are we talking about you or me now?_

Shut up I say! I mean it! How can I think with your nonstop prattle?

_Do you realize how funny that sounds? You can't think? I am your thoughts enigma man._

Enough with the enigma man! I have got to come up with an equally stupid name for you.

_Well, you'll have no trouble managing that seeing how everything you say is stupid._

Will I ever win?

_Not a chance. _I waited expectantly for another remark. Good so I am free to continue.

_Looks like it_

I have power. I am also not a stranger to the effects of Dreamrose. Once exposed to it a few times and with determination you can take your spirit to wherever you want. It takes a little time and a little gift but when dreaming nothing mattered like potions that imprison magic. It's no longer there because stays in your body. When dreaming you are not in your body. It's your mind wandering. Of course a dreamer can't hold all their magic. But its essence is there. Your magic is a part of you anyways. You only need that essence and a controlled mind to travel from place to place and even…back in time. That is the theory anyways. A theory that I don't think has ever been tested. No one thinks of it when it happens. It's hard to hold on to your thought while asleep but I was thinking it as I went under. I am desperate. I want to know what my friends have done. I kept thinking of what Perin had said.

"Maybe he's not coming. Maybe he doesn't care. Maybe he's off in the woods somewhere with someone else." What if that's what they _do_ believe? I am almost frightened to find out and yet I don't think I can stand not knowing. Especially if I possibly had the chance.

I hoped the theory would work but I believed it would so it was bound to happen. That's another theory. That things work on faith. I don't know if I would believe that in all cases if I was awake but I wasn't awake, was I? And I had no doubt that in a dream state you could do virtually anything. I had total confidence that I could take my mind back in time , especially when aided by dreamrose, just as much as I believed you had the ability to travel to different worlds and dimensions in dreams. (And for those of you who don't know I believe whole heartily in that,)

I don't know how I did it really. One does not remember details like that in dreams. What I do remember was the content and that is what was important. (Although I suppose I could write a book on my time/dream travels. Could be a best seller. To bad I don't recall and that I will never get the chance.)

Anyways. I found my self in familiar surroundings and my heart soared upon recognition. It was home. But that wasn't the best part. Who I was looking at was the best part.

My breath caught in my chest (Is that possible? Would what I am breathe?)

"Daine?" I whispered. She didn't answer.

"Daine! It's me!" No answer. What's the matter? Why isn't she answering? I was getting worried. Frantic.

"Daine! Please answer! You're not angry are you? Oh…" Of course. Stupid me. Forgot. Not really there, only dreaming. I wonder if I can get through this without getting my heart broken. Don't think I will.

I watched Daine sit there waiting. She hummed snatches of songs. She's waiting for me. Speaking of which…I looked around for me. Ah there I am. Don't worry, Daine, I'm almost there.

I spotted three figures running towards me. Who are-? Oh yeah. Run Numair! Do something! Kill Ziln! Kill Ziln! I watched as Ziln put on a burst of speed and plowed into me, slamming me into a tree. Ooh. Forgot about that part.

The other two started running too and I watched my self get beat up. That was kind of weird. Sort of made me feel sick.

Daine didn't hear what was happening. From here it sounded like normal forest noises. I wanted to grab her and spin her around so she could see what as taking place just behind her but I couldn't move. It's not like I would have been able to if I could. I keep forgetting it's a dream.

Over where the kidnapping was taking place I saw that I was sitting still now. They must have just threatened Daine.

Now I saw Perin make his way over to her. Go away. I watched as my enemy put his arms around my wildmage. Again my blood boiled and I could see the other me was having the same reaction.

Well, Brightside. I get to watch Daine inflict harm upon Perin's physical being. Yippee. Front row seats.

I watched their conversation. Daine handled herself marvelously and Perin looked like…well…Perin. And you know how big an insult that is.

My attention was divided among Daine and Perin and me and my kidnappers.

And now.

'I'm waiting for Numair," It was then I saw something I hadn't seen before. Perin looked up and straight at me (not the dream me) His mouth dropped open but soon replaced it with a smirk.

"Maybe he's not coming. Maybe he doesn't care. Maybe he's off in the woods somewhere with someone else."

He saw me. He saw that I was tied up and he watched me get beaten and he didn't do a thing. That damn clerk. I don't think I have ever been this angry.

One of the worst parts was not being able to do anything. Couldn't rescue Daine. Couldn't rescue my self, couldn't kick Perin's ass. Well, Daine was going to do that.

Finally it was over and Perin was sobbing on the ground. I was torn. I wanted to follow Daine but I was also tempted to see what happened to me while I was unconscious. Picked Daine.

As she stalked off and I followed. I looked back which was a mistake. I stood transfixed watching as I was beat unconscious. Ow.

I was punched in the stomach and went down still fighting. They began to kick me mercilessly as I was on the ground and finally I was still.

Wow. How did all that happen? Hard to believe I was friends with Malon. Of course, Malon wasn't the one who was enjoying it. He was the one who went for my head to put me out of my misery.

While occupied with watching I had let Daine get away. Ah come on! Don't do this to me! Perin was still blubbering. Suck it up man! She only broke your nose and bruised you a bit. I was tempted to give him a few kicks. Too bad I can't.

I heard someone crash through the trees. Daine was back, muttering about how she couldn't believe she had left when she was supposed to waiting for me. I glanced over to while I was but the spot was empty. Had already been taken away.

My wildmage stopped suddenly when she caught sight of the clerk. She took a sharp intake of breath and let it out slowly, looking imploringly at the heavens. I could tell she was trying to control her temper. She made her way over to the other.

"Perin, stop sniveling and get out of my sight!" She growled. The clerk got to his feet and glared. He didn't leave. Daine's fists clenched and her eyes flashed,

"One…two..th-" Perin rushed off. Yeah, that's right. Run you little coward.

"Daine plopped down on the bench and I sat down beside her. She was going to wait for me an it was sad because I wasn't coming. She's going to be so angry with me.

After a few hours she cried out in frustration.

'Where is he?!"

'I'm right here," I told her trying to pull her into my arms. Dammit.

"I can't believe that mage!" No. Don't be angry. I didn't want to stand you up. She got to her feet and stalked off, me following.

The scene sort of faded out and refocused, this time Daine stood with Alanna and Onua.

"You look upset," Alanna noted, "What about?"

"Just men in general," she's mad at me?

"Perin came close to attempting rape,'

"What?!" They cried.

"Daine are you all right/' Onua asked worriedly. She nodded.

'He's probably at the healers now,"

"What did you do to him?" she told of her encounter with the clerk and Alanna and Onua found it as entertaining as I.

"Did you have fun with Numair?" Onua inquired slyly. Daine's face clouded.

"Maybe we would have if he had actually showed up.' She spat bitterly. I am in big trouble.

"You mean he didn't come?" Daine shook her head. I had thought Alanna and Onua would be just as angry as Daine but they only looked at each other.

'I don't know, Daine. Maybe you shouldn't be too hard on him." I love you guys.

'Why?"

"Well, when we wouldn't tell him about something he went-"

"Is this what you were being so childish about?" Daine cut in. Childish?!

'Childish?! We were _not_ childish!" Alanna protested.

"Really? It sure wasn't mature. Normally mature people don't roll around on the ground, slamming people's heads into the floor," Actually that was all Alanna.

"That's not the point!" Alanna exclaimed, "The point is that we wouldn't tell Numair about Ozorne so he went to Jon who naturally told him!"

"Wait! Back up. What about Ozorne?' You didn't know too? Onua smacked herself in the forehead.

"We forgot to tell you! I was just so angry with Numair that it slipped my mind,"

"Welcome to the club," the others muttered. Maybe it is a good thing that this is a dream else wise I'd be sent to the healers in a match box.

"Somebody tell me what's going on!" Daine cried out. They really should know better then to keep her waiting like this.

'You see. Ozorne sent a letter to Jon," began Alanna, sobering up a bit. "It talked about how if we didn't send Nuamir back to Carthak by Midsummer he would declare war."

"What?!" Daine screamed. Yeah that was my reaction.

"How could he do that? Oh, the nerve!"

"It's not like we will but you may not want to get too mad at Numair for not showing up. Jon said he took it badly and thought the reason we didn't tell him about it was because we were really going to send him away."

"Oh, Numair. Why would he even think something like that?' the others shrugged and Onua said,

"You know how Numair is. He's just-" The picture began to fade. No! Dammit! I'm what? I'm what? Blackness…

Now that your done reading you know what to do next! Review!!

Oh. This has nothing to do really with any of this but I feel like ranting. I am so Jealous of my mom's friends. They went on a cruise (not jealous about that. I mean a cruise might be cool but if I never go on one I won't be sad or anything) anyways. Guess who was on the same cruise as them! John Cleese! _The_ John Cleese! As in _the_ John Cleese from Monty Python! And he did some sort of act or something like that and I am just literally green with envy!

Tell me what u think of the chapter in a review and the more reviews the more I write!

alex


	6. Apples

Wow. I am so sorry to you all who have been waiting for this next chapter! I had gotten lazy I admit but also there are new rules in my house that somewhat limit my time on the computer. Darn. Okay. Well I'll let you read this chapter but first….RESPONSES TO THE REVIEWS!!!

GerichVelethNinAdar: Don't die on me! Noooooo!

Lady Prongs of Rohan: More dreams for you!

Jamie lynn: I don't know about ending up in Tortall. He might but…you never know. Sorry it took so long!

Fantasizing-Lady-Knight: Sorry. But…you find it sad? YES!! That would be the reaction I was going for. You never know though. Sometimes I find things sad that no one else does.

Jennyvre Moss: Perin deserves to die….and they don't find out yet. But soon.

EquestrianBabe: I think we all pity him. GROUP HUG FOR NUMY!!! (me first though! Lol!)

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: Yeah. Your reviews confused me for a moment but I understand now! Yay! And I know this is a little late seeing how we have been back in school for like, what? Three weeks? ::bangs head on desk:: CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE HOME WORK!!! Talk to you later. Well. I just finished talking to you actually so….hope you finish that fairy tale!

Narm's Briton 44: Sorry about the OOC. That's fixed in this chapter thanks to a certain someone. ::Ponders:: now who could that be? Lol! Thank you so much! Extra thanks! As for the "crossing worlds" while dreaming. I was just trying to make it work. Tamora Pierce doesn't elaborate on Dreamrose. Just makes you sleep and gives you true dreams. I tried to make it a bit more believable but…guess I didn't. As for John Cleese! (I feel like I've already said this to you. Did I?) he is my absolute favorite on that show! You also got me all psyched for a marathon of Flying Circus but nnnnoooo. We don't have BBC! Gah! (actually, I think we did just get it but I'm not totally positive.) As for that quote… I love that sketch. I also like the one when he's the bank robber who messes up and goes into the lingerie shop. Lol. Hmm. You might not even read this seeing how you already have. But you never know.

Bkwormalws: The best part about the dreams is that we get to see Daine punch Perin again. I, personally, never get tired of that. I also understand about the confused thing. That will be explained in a few chapters. First reviewer equals chapter dedicated to you!

THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO DEDICATED TO NARM'S BRITON 44 BECAUSE SHE CHECKED THIS CHAPTER FOR OOC. THANK YOU!!!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never will be. ::sigh:: Numair! Why can't you be mine?!

* * *

Things became clear again and this time I found myself gazing around the rooms I shared with Daine. What happened? I hadn't finished with the previous conversation. I thought I was in charge here. Am I though? Am I controlling my dreams? I was positive they were. But…Since when can I control what goes through my head as I sleep? Thinking back to all the dreams that I could recall I tried to remember whether I mastered them or not. Couldn't. What fascinates and frustrates me the most about dreams is the fact of how elusive they are. Not once, could I remember in my lifetime a dream that I changed to what I had wished. Never.

With dreamrose I had thought I could. I would have bet on it. (Not sure how much. Glad I didn't at all) But to go back in time…the very question that has plagued the mind of the human race for centuries? Only the gods were capable and even they couldn't change anything. And I, a mere mortal, thought I could do it? Simply because I am strong willed, possess an abundant amount of gift, and have a sleeping draught pumped through my veins…could a mere mortal such as my self, alter life's outcome? Are we sure there was nothing; else in that Glaidium vile?

Perhaps a god had interfered. Gainel? Influenced or on his own? Why would they care? Why interfere?

_Since when can you question what the Gods do or don't do?_

Sorry.

I sighed. Obviously I wasn't in charge. I had no choice but to sit back and hang on.

I suppose I should thank you, whichever Divine Being you are. You're breaking my heart but I appreciate it. A chance to see Daine. Speaking of which…I caught a glimpse of my study before my head snapped around at a sudden noise. There was Daine. She was slumped down in an arm chair with her arms crossed over her chest and one foot tapping a steady beat upon the floor. She was obviously angry and worried _because of me._

"Where is he?" she said a loud. By this time I hadn't given up my monotonous answer of, "I'm right here, Daine," It appeared to be long after midnight. She's waiting up for me. I'm glad she still cares.

"She got up and began to pace about the room, her eyes never far from the door. I wish I could just burst though the door and comfort her. But by this time I'm most likely from Corus by now.

"Go to bed, Magelet," I told her, 'I'm sorry, but I'm not coming," she didn't acknowledge my presence. Eventually her steps slowed and she lay down on the couch. I lay down beside her. Daine's body pressed against me and her scent filled my nostrils. Her hair is so soft.

'I love you, Daine," I whispered in her ear.

Why is everything fading? I just got here. Gainel, please let me stay for a little while with the one I love the most. The picture cleared. Thanks. I owe you one…

Eventually, the scene began to change once more and I decided not to push my luck and argue again. Now I found myself sitting next to Daine at…breakfast time? Sure, ok. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted. She was playing with her food, spooning up a glob of porridge and tipping the spoon to watch it fall back in the bowl with a plop.

Alanna sat down on her other side and grabbed an apple.

"You look tired."

"Numair never came back last night," Daine answered. The knight paused with the apple half way to her mouth.

"He didn't?" Daine shook her head.

"That doesn't sound like him," Alanna went on, "He wouldn't do that to you no matter how upset he was. He's not mad at you is he?" What? No!

"Of course not! At least, I don't think so." I'm not. "Do you think he heard about me and Perin and, you know, took it the wrong way?" Daine, this is me we're talking about here.

"Daine, this is your dear Numykinns." Oh, she did not just say that.

'Numykinns?" Daine wrinkled her nose.

"Let's put it this way," the knight explained, "If Numair had found out about you and Perin then Perin would be dead," Yes, exactly. Or, Perin would be dead if "Numykinns" hadn't been tied up. Daine smiled,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But where could he be?'

Onua strolled past and Alanna caught her arm.

"Have you seen his Royal Majesty anywhere?'

"He's just outside that door,"

"Good," she got up and beckoned for the two others to follow.

"What are you going to do?" asked Daine. Alanna didn't answer.

They nearly bumped into Jon himself ad they left. He appeared to be going to breakfast. His plans were changed, however, when Alanna grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off down the corridor.

"Alanna! What is the meaning of this?! Let go!" She didn't answer. They all were trying hard to suppress giggles.

Finally they reached the king's study. Once the door was closed Alanna pushed Jon down in a chair.

"I would appreciate it if some one would explain to me why I can't go and eat my breakfast," he said sourly. Alanna looked down at the fruit still in her hands and thrust it towards him.

"Here,"

"What's this?" Jon asked in surprise. Poor Jon, he never did learn the difference between different foods.

"That would be an apple," Alanna told him.

"Wow. You really think of everything when you kidnap your king," Jon said dryly. Oh the irony.

Jonathan looked at Onua,

"So. Is anything wrong or did you just want to present to me the almighty apple?" Onua shrugged. She was still clueless as to what was going on. Jon exploded,

"You don't know?! So you just drag me off for no reason?!"

"Oh, I assume there's a good reason. I just wasn't informed on what it was," she answered. Before Jon could erupt again Alanna leaned in close,

"Numair didn't come home last night."

"He didn't?" Both Jon and Onua asked. Daine shook her head.

"And since we all know Numair would never worry Daine like that for any old reason we must now assume something must be troubling him. But what?" Throughout all of this the knight had been speaking quietly but now her voice turned to a roar,

"Maybe it's the news that no one was supposed to tell him!"

"Alanna I-you-Numair-" Jon tried but Alanna interrupted.

"I mean, honestly, Jon. You put us through that whole lecture about no body telling him about Ozorne because it was only a threat and it would worry him! Do you know what I've been through with not telling him?! Spiders!-" imaginary spiders.

"-Arguments, Fist fights and then untold humiliation in front of he whole court!" Not the whole court. Not even half. Jon knew he was in trouble since his champion had uttered the hated word of spiders.

"I rather have to agree with Alanna. Numair nearly made me cry when I wouldn't tell him." I resent that! I didn't make you cry did I? Well what did you do to me? Brought up painful memories and pelted me with grooming tools!

"You didn't even tell Daine!" Alanna continued. Daine began yelling too,

"Do you not trust me by now? I'm nearly twenty for crying out loud! Also I have to live with the man!-" You say that like it's a bad thing, "What! Did you think I'd run and tell him like some childish brat?!"

"No but-" This king tried to defend himself. Alanna wouldn't let him.

'And then do you know what happened? You. The King. Who issued the order in the first place go and let him read the damn letter the second he walks in the door!" They are making some really good points here. Finally Jon got a few words in edgewise,"The second he walks in the door! Well you should have seen him! As far as I heard you did a poor job of keeping it from him. So I changed my mind! People can do that! And quite frankly I'm surprised you didn't tell him anyways! The gods know you're never this obedient to what I say!" Hmm. Nice.

"It's a good thing too. Otherwise you would be dead a hundred times over." Alanna shot back. Face it, Jon. You can't win. Especially now that your wife has just entered.

"What is all the yelling about?" Thayet cried out.

Daine and Onua had they're arms crossed and were glaring. Alanna and Jon were staring daggers at each other their faces close inches apart.

"What's with the apple?" Jon had the apple tightly clasped in his fist and had been gesturing with it as he had been yelling.

"What? I don't know," he answered, stuffing it hastily into his pocket. This really is one of my more interesting dreams.

"Numair's missing," Alanna explained.

"Missing?! Now he's missing?! Before it was just because he failed to come home last night!"

"Which is why I said missing!"

"There's a difference between missing and being off somewhere alone!"

"Notice in both cases we don't know where he is!"

"Okay! Well the way you put it, it sounds as if he's been kidnapped!" Yes! Yes! You've got it! Now work on that theory and I'll be saved!

"Will you both shut up!" Daine yelled surprising Jon and Alanna into silence.

"Thank you!" Thayet and Onua couldn't help but grin.

"You're turning this into a dreadfully big deal. You seem to have little confidence in Numair. He is a black robbed mage after all." Thank you, Magelet. Although at the moment I would rather have you assume I can't accomplish anything for my self and start tracking me down.

"Daine has got a point." Thayet spoke up.

"Numair hasn't been missing for long. I'm sure he is very capable of taking care of himself-" I snorted, "-If he doesn't turn up in a day or two then we should worry," …..

* * *

There you go. Did you like? Tell me in a review and I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter. Not making any promises though.

alex


	7. Investigations

HI! New Chapter! I really hope you enjoy. I personally am quite pleased with it's outcome and that's saying something. I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything but oh well.

Time for Replies!

EquestrianBabe: Yes. Jon deserved to be dragged. Hehe.

Goddess of the Moon: Exciting? Well this might be counted as exciting but if you don't think so then chapter eight for sure.

Jamie lynn; yep. I was tempted to come to blows but luckily I restrained my self. (To tell you the truth, I almost slipped. Just something about to people yelling at each other with their faces really close together makes me want to make them kiss or something.)

Beckythorn13: I'm glad you like it. I love Numair.

DominionJewel : sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!

Jennyvre Moss: John Cleese is the best on that show. Have you seen it? Monty Python's Flying Circus? Or watched the movie? The Holy Grail? Love both of those.

Fell4adeadguy: Of course there will be more of Numy's thoughts! So enjoy!

Tortall's Resident Wildchild: Yikes. A little violent aren't you? Lol. Next chapter! No hugs! Lol.

THIS WHOLE FIC IS DEDICATED TO NARM'S BRITON 44 (SORRY ABOUT YOUR 44 ISSUE.) SHE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING SURE THERE WAS NO OOC! WITHOUT HER…..WELL….YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW. THANKS!

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

When things came back into focus I realized that I was in Alanna's rooms. Daine, Alanna, and George were seated around a table. Daine looked exhausted and was close to tears. I was hurting her.

"Jon still doesn't want to admit that something is wrong.' Alanna remarked, a frown darkening her features.

"Why should there be something wrong?" Began George, "Numair is an experienced mage. Very powerful. I agree that something is up. But that can be hard to admit, especially since it would be a big blow to Tortall." Daine spoke up finally.

"But where could he be? It's been nearly a week!" I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. Poor Magelet.

"You don't think he's run off do you?" George asked.

"Well, what am I supposed to think?" she whispered. I could tell abduction was on her mind but she didn't dare say it.

"Possibly a kidnapping scheme." Now Daine did begin to cry.

"Don't worry Daine: I'm sure we'll find him." I'm sure you won't. "Daine, I don't mean to worry you but I am nearly positive that something has happened to Numair.' George told her gently, "We know he wouldn't stay away this long without a word to anyone unless someone was stopping him."

'Who'd want to abduct Numair?" Alanna asked. Let me give you a hint. It starts with an O and is followed by z-o-r-n-e. Hopefully that will narrow it down a bit.

"A lot of people. Or say a lot of countries. His gift is an important asset to Tortall…"

"Yeah, but we have alliances with most of the surrounding countries."

"Not Carthak," Daine spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"I said not Carthak. And from what I've heard Ozorne wants Numair back." Yes! Yes! Yes! Daine you're a genius! I could kiss you! I _would_ kiss you if I could! The others were silent for a long moment.

"Ozorne eh?" Yes, George. That would be what the gorgeous woman to your left said.

"I suppose that is a possibility," Damn right it is. Now start investigating please!

"I don't know…" Alanna trailed off. Shut up! Listen to the other two! You are not helping matters!

"What do you mean?" Daine snapped.

"Well…I agree with you that Ozorne is bent on getting Numair but…Would it really be him?" Yes, "I mean, he just sent the king that letter threatening war. Would he really attempt abduction before Midsummer even?" Yes he would. George sighed,

"Well, Lass, you have a dreadfully good point." No she doesn't! "We're jumping to conclusions without any information here," Yes, but you're jumping to the _right_ conclusions. Doesn't that count for something! Anything!

_Guess not._

You're not helping either!

_Look, I'm your pessimistic side. I'm not exactly supposed to help._

Then I was seeing double. No! Triple! No I wasn't! Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith! What was this? One part of my vision was Daine, Alanna and George. They were still carrying on their conversation but I couldn't decipher a word that came from their mouths. To the right of that was another scene. They seemed like one since the edges bled into one another, but they were different as night and day. Literally, in fact. The new scene _was_ during the night, I think. I squinted at the new picture. After a moment I gave a start. There was a figure in the second scene and it was none other then me. Still and unmoving. I began to panic. Was I dead? Was I looking at a corpse? _My _corpse?

No. Thank the Gods no. I saw the chest rise and fall. It-I was asleep. Only asleep. But I was sleeping pretty deeply. Where was I though? I couldn't figure out what was going on, but even that was fuzzy and blurry like the part with my friends. What was clear was the third view and that was totally black. That was where I seemed to be. The other two were merely pictures pushed off to the side that I was gazing at.

So now the question is: Where am I? What was this place and whose voices were I hearing? Because there were voices. Couldn't see any one (or anything for that matter) but I could hear them.

I strained my ears to decipher the words. As I did so the vision of the Tortallans and of myself faded a little. The one of my sleeping self was blurrier than the other.

I didn't understand. How could this blackness be relevant? I tried to blink but then realized that my eyes were already closed.

_Stupid._

That would probably explain the darkness. But why are my eyes closed?

As I thought all this the pictures of my friends and myself faded from sight even more and I saw the vision of me twitch a little.

I tried to open my eyes but it wasn't working. I couldn't. I thrashed around a bit, or tried to, at least, but my limbs were heavy and it felt like I was moving through water. I could make out something now.

"Ey…vin…Coming...ound." It was…Gailon? Yes I think so. Why was I hearing him now?

Then I understood. I was waking up. I was on the border line of sleep and awake. So I was dreaming of my home, watching myself sleep, and yet I was me asleep anyways. Whoa. That was a little much. But now I was waking up. That was why the pictures, which were my dreams, were fading.

_Hello! They're fading! You're waking up! Meaning we have arrived at our destination!_

No! I tried to sit bolt up right. I was still asleep, I guess, but my dreams shrank until they were pinpricks against the black of my closed eyelids. No! Don't wake up. I tried to go back to sleep but the more I tried the more awake I became. But I couldn't just wake up. No! It was maddening.

I began to relax a bit and the dreams became a little larger. About the size of coins, but then they started talking again and I couldn't help but listen. Stupid curiosity.

"Give him more Dreamrose," said Delvin.

"Well I would but the genius over there forgot to bring more," that was Malon. I wonder who the "genius" is.

"It's not my fault," came Ziln, "You're the mage. Don't you usually carry that kind of thing around?" Usually, if you're smart. I have some in my pocket actually. No, wait, sorry. I forgot. I lost that a long time ago.

"I usually do but I already used it on him the first time!" I suppose they all turned to Gailon because his voice came next.

"No, I don't have any."

"You're always unprepared," Malon told him scornfully.

'Shut up."

"You know what? You always think you're the smarter one just because you happen to be a year older than me. I'm surprised you even know what day it is." This is getting good. Maybe I should wake up and listen.

"Stupid," I murmured and I felt someone put their hands over my temples and soothing warmth fell over me and the dreams got bigger. I sank into the one with my friends with a sigh. Let's go back to where we left off.

It wasn't where we left off. I guess the dream continued on since I never really woke up. Can nothing in my life ever be simple?

Oh. Here again? I was back at the scene of the crime and George was present too. Mithros thank you! George is here and he'll figure it out! I'll be tracked down and brought back and everything will be alright!

George was walking about in slow circles. I realized he was talking to himself. As he examined the trunk of a tree, (I think it was the one Ziln had slammed me up against.) he said,

"Well, well. Scuffed a bit aren't you? May mean nothing, may mean everything." Yes my friend it means everything.

He left the tree and walked about again. I realize that to all appearances the scuffle that had occurred here had all but disappeared. Whether by my kidnappers or by the fact that the trail was over a week old I wasn't sure. Probably both. I had complete faith in George though. Really, I had no choice.

The spymaster crouched down in the leaves and dug around a bit, all the while singing softly to himself. It was a morbid song. About cutting off ears or something. Finally he paused.

"Ahh…' he held up a cork.

'What's this? Poison? Not quite I don't think." I recognized it as the stopper to the Glaidium Vile. George sniffed it.

"Hmm…What would you be for then?" He felt around a bit more.

"Come now, beauties. No hiding from the Whisper Man," I wonder if he always talked to himself as he worked. Gods know I have often enough

George stopped again and allowed himself a small smile.

"Numair, what mess have you gotten into now?" A really big one. I saw that he was examining a rock that had a few drops of something that appeared to be dried blood. For once I was glad for that beating.

George stood up again still fingering the cork.

"Well then. I believe you'll be visiting the mages." He said to the cork. He looked up suddenly at a bird flying by over head.

"And perhaps some of Daine's mates will have seen something?' he chuckled a bit more before his face darkened.

"Oh, Numair. I'll find you don't worry. I always loved a good hunt."

Then he strolled away whistling to himself. I recognized it as the ear removal song.

* * *

Alright! Posted. Hope you guys liked it! Chapter eight will be on it's way shortly. Hopefully.

Read and Review! Perhaps I shall write the lyrics for George's ear removal song. That might be fun.

See ya!

alex


	8. Waking

Hiya! Time for the next chapter. I'm really sorry if some of you had to wait. But….I guess I'm just lazy! So first I'll answer the reviews and then we can move on to the chapter.

Megster: I don't know about you, but I always talk to my self. And sometimes to the point where I'm so loud people assume I'm talking to them. Lol. My math teacher thinks I'm insane. (of course I am but….hmmm)

Goddess of the Moon: sorry you had to wait so long.

Beckythorn13: yep! Ears! Ears! Ears! Muahaha!

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: hehe….yeah….tragedy….well we have already discussed this right? Yes I think we did….so….guilty look I'M SORRY! And I am going to write the lyrics to the ear song but…I'm stuck…can't think of anything.

Insomniac-Reader: you will just have to wait and see! I know I hate those kinds of answers but sometimes people have to give them.

Fell4adeadguy: perhaps you have some ideas for the song? I desperately need to write those lyrics.

Jennyvre Moss: thanks! Now I just need to write the darn ear song….

Narms Briton and the Invisible 44: let me put it this way…you are a lot better than me. (Although I think I have improved by a slight fraction) well thanks again for reading over this! It's greatly appreciated!

EquestrianBabe: I _love_ Law and Order! It's one of the coolest shows. And this really has nothing to do with crime investigation stuff, but…have you ever seen Arrested Development? It's my all time favorite show!

WARNING: It is only fair to warn you that this is….a less than happy story. For those of you who haven't read the genre thing this is a tragedy. (And I'm not blaming you for not reading it. Heaven knows that I don't always pay attention to those kinds of things.) I probably should have put this warning in the beginning but I wasn't thinking. In this fic some terrible things happen and if you don't care for that kind of thing (I mean torture and extreme breaking of spirits and just plain death) then you might not want to read it. But if you do read it please don't review telling me that the content of this is uncalled for and whatever. You were warned you didn't have to read. I don't mean for these things to happen really but I've written them and I've talked it over with Numair…he understands. This whole story was his idea in the first place. Lol.

Disclaimer: not mine.

Thank you Narms Britton 44! I believe chapter nine will be going under complete revision so that will be the next thing you read…again…but it needs fixing!

* * *

_And here I stopped. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Over and over I had replayed my last days among friends. Over and over. It had been analyzed and thought out until they were memorized and could be quickly summoned when I wanted to look at them again. But what about after? I had never thought about after. I had tried to forget. But I knew that the rest of my sorry tale was merely locked away somewhere were it couldn't hurt me. And so I had hid the key. But they still hurt me. They were still there. Taunting me and mocking me. And besides. The key never stayed hidden for long. I knew I should remember but I was too afraid. To cowardly to do so. But I also knew that I had to do it. I had to. _

_So I steeled myself. It would be easy. I would go through them all with no stopping because I knew if I paused for even a moment I would never start again._

_So I found the key and trudged through the inner most catacombs of my mind. _

_I clutched the key tightly in my hand and placed it in the lock. I almost left but I stopped myself. I willed my self to turn the key. The door grated open, revealing a bright light. Sweat slid down my brow and I faltered. No. I would be strong. I would be brave. I would fling myself into the void. And I did. I fell through my memories that had haunted me for what felt like a life time. I only hope that I'll be able to take it…_

I was planning on following my friend but was painfully distracted. Which was odd since I was dreaming. I felt the cold burn of steel upon my neck and the same feeling in my chest, except there it was magnified. I wasn't sure whether to clutch at my neck or my chest. I decided on my chest.

And all of this was as I was jerked out of my dreams and into my reality which I feared.

My eyes snapped open and my vision was immediately blurred by tears because of the sudden light. I heard someone take a step back.

I still clutched at my chest. The pain was intense. A large, sharp throb. I groaned. It felt like a hang over.

I still couldn't see through the tears.

I tried to push myself to my feet.

'Delvin? Malon?" I muttered before collapsing on the ground. My stomach rolled and heaved as if we were still on that infernal ship.

'Push me over," I whispered. My stomach, my head, my chest and my neck were experiencing pain. I don't know whether at that point I became more or less disoriented.

"Are you sure you didn't poison me?" for some reason the fact that I was awake and no one was attempting to make me sleep again still hadn't clicked into place. It wasn't until someone responded to my last remark that I truly became awake. Let me say that it wasn't Delvin. Or even Ziln.

"Why so keen on death, Draper?" My eyes snapped open again and I sat bolt upright, blinking furiously to clear my vision. Just as I feared. I groaned softly. Then louder,

"Ozorne! How nice to see you again!" I said brightly though inside my thoughts were merely reoccurring phrases such as: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! And I'm going to die! I'm going to die! Delvin was there too as was Ziln. Delvin was pale. He kept starring at me and shifting uncomfortably. Ziln was the exact opposite. He gave and evil little smirk in my direction. It annoyed me somewhat. Not as much as what came next though.

Why were they all staring at my neck?

The pain had subsided a lot by now but my neck felt strange. Awkward would be the word I suppose. I reached up and froze when my fingertips brushed up against metal. Slowly I put my hand back down, trying hard not to scream out.

"A-A-A c-c-col-collar…" I finally manage. I was trying to keep my good natured, cheerful tone but it sounded fake even to me.

"You really have thought of every thing." My mind was racing, my body felt…tense I suppose, and my stomach was churning. It was hard keeping it all inside. I felt anger-no rage, humiliation and the strong desire to empty the contents of my stomach. Not that there was much in there anyways.

"Yes, Arram, I have," Ozorne answered now, tapping the side of his head.

'Weeks it's taken me to work out all of the details. But I think I'll find it worth the trouble,' I think I won't. I sat and tried to digest these words. Come up with something good to answer him back with. But the best I could manage was,

"My name's not Arram."

"Oh. Pardon me. I never can seem to remember that you go by Numair now. _The Great Nuamir Salmalin_." He was pushing buttons now. (a/n: would "pushing buttons" be an adequate phrase to use for this time period? They have buttons….but you don't push them) Bringing up old jokes we had shared. Interesting, the new sinister meaning it had acquired. I can remember that. When he and I had been studying at the University and I had asked him which sounded more professional and powerful: Arram the Great or The Great Arram Draper? I had been known as "The Great" for months. I was just glad I hadn't mentioned my idea to change my name at that time. I also wondered if he ever remembered the fun we had and if he was ever sorry. I wondered if he had ever liked me. Or if he had only been my friend because there had been nothing better to do. I used to think that he was only corrupted by the power and that was what had come between us. Sort of difficult to believe that now considering the current circumstanced.

"Very great," I finally whispered. I got to my feet and noticed Delvin staring at something behind me. He looked as sickened as I felt. What now? I too turned my head and froze once more, gaping, horrified at something behind me. I felt my stomach give a great heave but I managed to keep it down. I couldn't look away.

"Y-Y-Y-You-You-You've…You've…" I couldn't say it. I could hear Ozorne chuckle,

"Yes I have. Like I said I've thought this out." I still didn't look away, but finally I moaned. Ziln began to snicker too. Shut up. It's not funny. It's…cruel. Which is why you're laughing. I took a step back and tripped over it, landing on the ground with an oof.

It was a chain. Long and heavy. It ran from my…c-c-collar to a post stuck deep in the ground.

I couldn't believe it. As I sat n the dirt Ziln's laughter got louder but I didn't answer. Didn't even look up. Couldn't tear my eyes away from the atrocious links of metal.

My stomach heaved again and I could feel the blood rising in my cheeks. I don't think there is anything more humiliating or mortifying than being chained to a post like some sort of dog.

Ziln took advantage of my more than awkward state. Ever since my magic had been imprisoned my locket had been visible upon my wrist. Ziln knew I looked at it a lot and that Delvin and Malon had seen what it contained. I guess he had been angry at being left in the dark.

In just a moment he had stepped forward and yanked it off, obviously ruining the clasp, before scuttling back to his original position.

This act had broken the hypnosis that my tether had seemed to place upon me.

My head snapped up and my face darkened, now staring at Ziln who was grinning stupidly at my locket.

I could just make out Delvin whispering,

"Oh, Ziln, don't be stupid. For once in your life!"

"Give it back Ziln." I commanded. He paid no heed. Instead he said,

"What would this be?"

"I would be mine. I said give it back."

"It looks like a lover's token," Maybe because it is. Delvin spoke up again,

"I'm serious, Ziln. Give it back. You don't know what you're doing." But again the fool didn't listen. Ziln flipped it open and stared at the contents for a moment before giving a harsh laugh. The sound grated through my ears making me want to gnash my teeth in anger and frustration.

"Isn't she a little young for you? Or is she your daughter?" He didn't say that. He didn't. I'm going to kill him.

I didn't answer. Delvin had seen my face and saw that Ziln would most likely be in a lot of pain.

"Ziln!" He snapped, "Give it back now!" Stop defending the little creep!

"No, Delvin, I don't think I will,' Now I got to my feet and winced at the clank that sounded as I moved. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ozorne watching interestedly at what was unfolding before him. I could tell he found it greatly entertaining. For some bizarre reason that wasn't helping. Please note the sarcasm.

"Give it back," I repeated. I wasn't exactly sure what I would do if he didn't. I wonder if I attacked him if Ozorne would stop me.

Instead of listening to me I watched as he plucked something from the inside of the locket. I recognized it as my fragment of Daine's hair.

"You're pathetic, you know that? Really pathetic." And you're dead, you know _that_? Really dead. Ziln laughed some more before he…dropped it…to let the strands scatter among the breeze. It was worse than taking a couple of punches to the stomach.

"No…" I couldn't move. Let it end there. But it didn't. I don't really know how he could have done it. Immature and cruel was what it was. Cold he really find joy in this petty torment?

The locket was a family heirloom. Old to say the least. Fragile to say even less. With one simple motion he had twisted it, snapping the halves apart. I watched them fall when he dropped them. It was as if the world had slowed down. It felt like forever, but really only moments for the fragments to fall with a small plunk into a puddle of mud. I gave a yell.

Ziln hadn't looked up yet. He stared with a sick satisfaction at the monstrosity he had committed. Delvin looked horrified and Ozorne looked amused still. I snapped. Ziln was going to die. Slowly. And it would be at my hands.

"You, bastard!" I roared. Ziln looked up now and his smile turned to a look of fear.

"You, bastard! You Gods Damned bastard! You killed her!"

"I-I-I didn't kill anyone!" he pleaded. But to me Daine was dead. She was alive, yes. Alive and safe at home but the last piece of her was destroyed so yes, she was a good as dead from my current position."

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" I strode forward, my face contorted in rage.

Ziln slowly backed away. Delvin ran forward,

"Numair, no!" I only turned and shoved him roughly away.

"Stay out of this, Delvin." I hissed. The sergeant stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Just stay out of it! He needs to pay and I say with his life!" Delvin didn't answer. He sat, frozen on the ground, watching the frightening scene unfold

In his hast to get away from me, Ziln tripped and fell. He tried to scramble away but by this time I was there.

With strength I didn't know I possessed I grabbed him and dragged him over to a wall which I slammed him up against. I hope it hurt him as much as that tree hurt me. My hands were around his throat but not so tight as to kill him. But that would come.

Ziln's hands had flown to his throat and he was trying to pry my fingers off. His attempts were so pitiful that I laughed. I moved my face in close and I began to speak softly. His eyes were wide and he was gasping for breath.

"Oh, Ziln," I murmured, "do you think you've led a full life? Because it's about to end now. You've killed the one I loved."

"I…didn't kill…anyone," he choked out. I took one hand and punched him in the stomach.

"I didn't ask you to speak." I told him savagely.

"Now let me tell you something. Back home there is a girl who is beautifully wonderful. She's smart and pretty and funny. Just an all around marvelous person. And we share something, her and I and that would be love. And that is glorious. Then you come along and rip that all apart. So that now I m in the clutches of a power hunger-bent-on-revenge-for-who-knows-what emperor, with nothing to look forward to. So that now all I have left are memories of better days. So that now that you come along again and destroy the most important one to leave me with even less. So that now there is nothing because my old life is a world away. So that now I am done paying. So that now _you will_,"

Delvin piped up again,

"Numair, d-"

"Delvin! Shut up!" I took a few deep breaths so I could continue more calmly.

"Ziln, I want you to think of this: That you are a coward. That you take joy in kicking a man when he's down. It is both childish and immature and it makes me sick that a grown man such as yourself enjoys that kind of cruel entertainment. I certainly am not going to miss you. And as you die at my hands, think of this too. Remember that day-oh it seems so long ago-when Delvin found out about what you had been doing to me? What was it you said, Delvin?" he didn't answer.

"Ah, yes. Something about how given my fair chance against you then you would be dead. Well look here Ziln.' And now I inclined my head towards the chain that had been pulled taught by my going to the wall,

"This could hardly be counted as fair?" I sighed "Good bye, Ziln."

"No! Please! Don-" but it was too late. I had tightened my grasp.

I watched his futile struggles, keeping his eyes captivated by my own until his glazed over and his sad struggles ceased. Then I let the lifeless body of what had once been Ziln fall to the ground and I turned.

Delvin had gotten to his feet and his look of horror had only increased. His eyes darted from me to the corpse and his mouth was hanging open. But he didn't matter. I didn't care about what he must be thinking.

I heaved a dry sob and fell to my knees, immersing my hands in the mud, searching. Searching. At last my fingers closed over what I wanted.

The remains of the locket were covered in mud. I tried to brush it a way but I know the portrait was ruined. With another cry I flung it from me and heard the small clunk as it hit the wall. I gave a few more shuddering sobs before I was interrupted by another loud chuckle and the sound of one man clapping. Ozorne. Each snap made by his hands coming together clattered about my head making me want to clamp, my hands over my ears.

"My, my, that was impressive. Though, I believe, a little bit of an overreactment." (A/N: I know over overreactment isn't a word but I can't think of anything else.) Over reactment?

"But I must say. Well done. I really had no idea the wildmage meant _that_ much to you." She means everything to me.

"Don't mock what you can't have and what you don't understand!" I yelled at him. He has no right to speak to me like this.

The emperor's eyes, before lit up in laughter, were quick to turn steely and full of anger. In a few quick strides, Ozorne was looming over me. His hand whipped out and struck my face, causing me to fall backwards. I gave a grunt of pain and surprise and my hand flew to my face. I felt the warm stickiness of blood. One of his many rings had cut me. Curse him!

"Don't you speak to me like that! I can have whatever I want! I have you. I hold your life. What does that tell you?" Do you really want to know? Okay, fine. You asked for it. By now I had got back on my knees.

"What does it tell me? It tells me that you're spoiled." I answered as I began to get to my feet. I didn't have a chance. Ozorne's hand whipped out again and I felt another cut ripped open under my left eye. I fell down again. Well, I thought it had been a good answer. Before I could push myself up again or say something else, Ozorne had turned to leave,

"Come along, Sergeant." He beckoned to Delvin, "You have much information to relay to me." Delvin was still for a moment, staring down at me. Ozorne raised an eye brow and the sergeant looked away, leaving to follow the emperor.

"I heard Ozorne's voice again,

"I wasn't going to give you anything but I think you deserve it after your dispatchment of Ziln." I realized he was talking to me. Then I felt something light thump gently upon my back. I turned over and sat up, picking up the offending object. I looked from it to the receding backs of the other two men, then back again. Delvin kept looking over his shoulder at me.

Finally they disappeared from sight. I got to my feet still clutching the object. It was a loaf of bread. He expects me to eat this? I think not. I flung it from me as well. Let the birds have it. I know that it would most likely to be all I would have for a while and that in a few hours I would probably be starving but I didn't care. Besides…After the most recent events I don't think I'll be able to stomach it.

* * *

Well….did you like? Did you hate? Tell me…but in constructive criticism please. That is _always_ appreciated!

Oh and I desperately need to write the "Ear Removal Song" because it's going to be used in the last chapter for some very important things. But I can't come up with anything (of course I haven't exactly sat down and tried but I've pondered on the matter) Anyways….if you have any suggestions…like…a tune it could be sung to or ideas for lines you would like to see then please tell me…you will be mentioned at the end as…I dunno…co-writer of the "ear removal song" SEE! You've got the makings of your own title now! You should ask me mine sometime…or maybe you don't…it's some what long….

Yeah.

Okay!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

alex


End file.
